Return To Your RootsON HAITUS
by KariCariCarlGrace
Summary: Kate isn't you ordinary girl.She dreams of a land where magical creatures can roam free.And when she meets a certain Pevensie will she find her world? Will she find her roots?Will she find something she never expected could be hers? better summary inside
1. I Can Just Kiss GoodBye My Happiness

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Narnia, do you really think I'd be on here?NO!**

**Okay, so this is a story I started today. I also posted this on another website, but I just put it on here as well! So I'm not plagerizing! (spelling fail.) So yea, anywhoozlez after this imma put up another story called The Daughter of Poseidon, so if you wanna b koowl, u should check tht out! So yea fan/fav/but mostly comment! I'll tell u the truth, I prefer comments! They show tht ppl are actually reading! So anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Can Just Kiss Good-Bye My Happiness <strong>

I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. You'd think my mom would want to stay near the ocean. But no, she just _had_ to go through another 'phase' and decided to go back to her roots. I tried convincing her that the ocean is our roots, but does she listen to me? A seventeen-year-old girl? No!

So now, I'm watching as my view of the ocean, of my _home_, disappear from view. Mom continues making excuses about how "She only really wanted to stay here until WWII was over, and then return to London." and she keeps saying how "I'll Just love it there! I can meet new friends, and try new things! Oh how _wonderful_ this all will be! I don't care that I'm tearing my child away from her birth right, I just want to go through another annoying phase!"

Well Whoopdy-doodle-do. How friggin exciting. I'm dying of excitement here Mom. You see this? My body could go limp from excitement any second now.

_Sarcasm!_

Even with my mom jibber jabbering the whole way, I managed to tune her out for most of the car ride. Eventually, she must've noticed I wasn't listening because she went silent. I had no problem with this, unlike my mom, I prefer to sit in silence and just stare out at the scenery passing by.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After half a day of driving, we pulled up in front of my Aunt Margret's small three bedroom home. Well, that's only if you count a bed in the attic as a room. Which is were I was going to be sleeping.

Aunt Margret was already running out the front door to greet us when I climbed out of the passenger seat. Mom was not too far behind me as Aunt Margret pulled me into a hug "Oh! Look at you! You've grown so much! I haven't seen you since you were a little baby! Oh, you look just like your mother! But I see you have your fathers hair! Oh, I'm babbling aren't I? Come in, come in! Oh Barbara, how good to see you! I haven't seen you since Katherine was just a baby either! You don't know how I excited I was when I got your letter! Oh I'm still babbling aren't I? Come on in! We've got so much to catch up on!" Aunt Margret finally took a breath and took our bags before leading us into the house.

I glanced up at Mom, she was smiling a mile a minute. Well at least Aunt Margret wasn't the strict 'do as I say, when I say it!' types. Sure she seems to be a bit hyperactive, but it's better than the latter option.

Aunt Margret put our stuff in each of our rooms, which wasn't much. We had never been very wealthy, all we really owned as far as personal items was only enough to fill about a bag or two each of us. All my mom really owned is about five dresses, an over coat, an extra blanket for when it gets cold, and our small stash of spending money. All I have is really about two dresses, four pares of trousers and matching blouses, an overcoat, an extra blanket, some books, and whatever I've managed to find in the ocean over the years.

I put my jar of small shells on a small bed side table, and began taking out the bigger ones I've found. Conch shells and star fish were soon decorating my room before long. _Now I can't forget about home. Now I'll always make sure to go back._

After putting my few books on a shelf by the bed, I sat down and admired my work. It wasn't much, but it was going to have to do. But of course, I didn't have much time to rest since I heard a knock on the door "Katherine, can I come in?" I heard Aunt Margret call out cheerfully.

I smiled, I officially decided I like this woman. "Yea, sure. Come on in."

Aunt Margret opened the door and bounced in, a grin spread across her face as soon as she saw the room. "My has it been a while since I've seen shells like these." she commented, then she looked at me "Katherine, your mother is resting from the trip. But I wanted to know if you would like to go to the shops with me? I can give you some money, you could buy some more clothing. Or books even if you'd like."

I smiled "You really don't have to spend all that money on me-"

"Oh nonsense! You're my niece, and besides I have to make up for all of those Christmases and birthdays _somehow_!"

In the end I gave in, the new books were just too tempting to me. So Aunt Margret and I left the house and began the long walk to the shops. It must have been about a five mile walk, but when we got there I could clearly see that it was well worth it. Dozens and dozens of shops lined the streets, there were so many that I had no idea where to start. Aunt Margret turned to me and handed me some money before saying "Don't spend it all in one place!" and then she walked off, but not before calling back to me "Meet me under the clock at five!"

I smiled and waved to her, then began to look around me. I began walking down the street, looking at all the shops and the signs in their windows. About a block down from where I first started, I finally found what I was looking for. It was a small bookstore, but I could see the rows and rows of books inside.

Smiling, I pulled open the door and walked in. I was immediately hit with the smell of old leather and yellowing pages…

I loved it.

I began walking through the shelves of books, running my hands across the many titles. I found books on ancient history, Amelia Earhart, foreign countries (some I had never heard of before), and even some about magic and myth. Those were my favorite. I loved reading about knights in shining amour with swords and shields, charging their way into battle. Or a witch casting a spell on a prince to teach him a lesson.

I'm not sure why I enjoy these so much, maybe it's because my life is a myth. To people other than me and my family of course.

I was about to pick up a book and begin flipping through the pages when I could hear two people arguing in the line of books in front of me. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not usually one to eavesdrop. But for some reason I was drawn to their conversation.

I stopped shuffling through the pages of the book and listened instead. I could only catch snippets of their conversation because their voices were muffled by the books. I heard a young mans voice speak first "I'm tired of being treated like a child!"

"You _are_ a child." responded a slightly younger woman's voice.

"I am _not_ a child! I'm a king, I've fought in wars!" said the young mans voice.

"Not in this world you aren't." sighed the girl.

After a short pause, the young man spoke again "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing." said the girl "Come on."

I heard the sound of shuffling feet, so I ran to the next row of books and put my head down, pretending to read. I could hear them walk away, but I was too busy thinking about what they had just said. What did he mean by he was a king? And when the girl said "Not in this world you aren't." what had she meant by that?

Two hours later the clock chimed five, I met Aunt Margret where she told me to with my new books. I was still curious as to what those people had meant, but I decided to just ignore it. I figured it was just a couple of weirdo's who read too much fiction and brushed it off.

I went to bed that night dreaming about a land where magic and creatures didn't have to hide themselves from rejecting humans.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea I kno it's short! But it's only the first chapter and I didn't want to bore u with the rest of Katherine's boring day! So yea...who do U think the two ppl r? If u saw The Voyage of the Dawn Tredder you should know because I literally quoted the movie! And I THINK I just gave u a PRETTY BIG hint there! <strong>

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. My First Day In Hell

**My**** First Day of Hell**

I'd love to tell you all that I was jumping for joy at the thought of what was to come…but I would be lying. A lot. In fact, I would kill for a chance to get out of the torture I was about to put myself through. For a chance to just curl up and hide from the grave dangers I would soon be facing. For just the slightest opportunity to stop what I was about to get myself into. What did I have planned for the day you ask?

High school.

Mum insisted that the faster I got back into school, the better. So now I'll be having to wake up early again to go to Princely High. I had tried to put up a fight, saying that we just got here and I needed time to settle in. But mum wouldn't buy it. And so that leaves us here. With me walking towards my doom.

It was early in the morning, but it was as if London didn't know that. The streets were lively with cars, and newspaper stands were crowded with people. All trying to catch in on the daily news. Shops were open and people were bustling in and out with bags of groceries and other goodies. The walk to my new school wasn't as long as the walk to the main shops, but it was still a good mile if not more. When I reached the school grounds, I stopped in my tracks.

It was _huge_. Much larger than my previous school. I began making my way into the building, looking for the main office. I could feel stares on me wherever I went, and it probably didn't help that I must've looked as lost as I felt.

Finally, I managed to make my way to the office. Walking in, I noticed a middle aged woman sitting behind a counter with her graying blonde hair in a tight bun and spectacles on the bridge of her nose. When she noticed me she looked up from her paperwork just long enough to plaster a fake smile to her face and say "You must be the new girl. Katherine Gemmel is it? Here's your schedule." and with that she handed me a sheet of white paper with my classes on it and gestured to the door.

I muttered a thank you and didn't waste any time getting out of there. That woman made feel uncomfortable for some reason. Like helping me and doing her job was a waste of time. Like she just wanted me away from her. It was rude, and I didn't quite like it when people were rude.

Actually, I guess I might've been rushing a little too much. Since as soon as I swung open the door, it came in contact with someone who must have been passing by. The figure fell to the floor, dropping their bag as papers went flying across the tiled floor. Luckily the hallways were almost completely deserted by now, so there weren't many people to see. In fact, we were the only two in the hallway. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I began gathering papers.

"It's fine." replied the person I had just bumped into.

I looked up only for my eyes to find I had bumped into a young man about my age, if not a little older. His voice was deep, but not too deep. He had brown hair that hung just below his eyes. And his eyes, his _eyes_ were what held my attention the most. They were a beautiful chocolate brown color, framed by dark eyelashes that I'm guessing would make him seem intimidating if he was angry. I straightened up the stack of papers I had picked up off the floor and held them out for the boy.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

He smiled and held his hand out to me "I'm Edmund…uh…Pevensie." he said getting up.

I half smiled and took his hand, it was rough, callused even. But I could tell he was gentle by the way he slowly helped me to my feet. As my hand touched his, I began to feel weird. I had never experienced something so strange, it felt like sparks had shot up my arm. When I was on my feet again, I quickly let go of his hand. But I could still feel the heat from where his hand had been. I had no idea what had just happened to me, but I liked it. It wasn't a sick sensation, but a happy sensation.

Suddenly, I felt my cheeks grow hot. I reached up to feel them and sure enough, they felt warm to the touch. _What is happening to me?_

"Uh…I'm a…Katherine…Gemmel." I managed, my emerald green eyes had made their way back to his chocolate brown ones.

"You must be new here. Junior?" Edmund asked, I nodded in response.

He smiled "Here let me see your schedule." he said and I handed him the paper I had just gotten from the office.

He began scanning the paper before looking back up at me, a corner of his mouth turned up in a grin. I felt my cheeks go slightly warm again, but I didn't pay much attention to it. "We have history, Latin, and music together." he commented.

I took back my schedule and scanned it for the classes he had pointed out. I had history in a matter of minutes, then Latin third period, and finally music right after lunch. "We should really be getting to class as a matter of fact. I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood for a detention on my first day." I pointed out with a slight laugh.

Edmund laughed and nodded his head in agreement "I'll walk with you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So you've lived on the shore your entire life?" Edmund asked.

I nodded my head and swallowed my spoonful of pudding "Yup, ever since I can remember."

Me and Edmund were sitting alone at a circular lunch table together. Apparently Edmund's the type that everyone just seems to leave alone, and he doesn't seem too bothered by that. Not that I'm complaining, if I was locked in a room with a real talker I'd probably strangle myself. Sometimes, it's just nice to have the silence.

But we sat for the rest of lunch, talking and laughing. But I noticed Edmund glance off somewhere to his left a couple of times. And then he would just look down at his tray, but not before I caught a glimpse of his reddening cheeks.

I soon found myself wondering what that was. I had seen humans faces turn pink and red from time to time, but I had no idea what it meant. I had asked my mum once, but she just told me it was something to do with humans _feelings_. I wondered what Edmund was feeling, and what it could possibly be like to experience.

-0-0-Edmund-0-0-

From the moment she hit me in the face with a door, I knew I wanted to get to know her better. And I was only reassured as soon as we got up to talking.

We had been given an assignment in history and got to work in partners, I immediately volunteered to be Katherine's. It turns out that she's smart, _really_ smart, but you wouldn't be able to tell by just having a conversation with her. I found it amusing somehow, at first I assumed she was a slacker. But I was proven wrong when we had finished first out of everyone. But another interesting thing? She may be smart, but no goody two-shoes, when we had finished and I made a move to turn in our work and she proved that point. She grabbed my arm and told me to sit back down, saying "Why force more work on ourselves when we can just pretend to be not finished?" Yea, she's definitely someone who I would enjoy being friends with.

And at lunch, for the first time in months, I found myself enjoying a conversation with someone outside of my family. We had been talking about which flavor of cake is best when we were interrupted "Katherine, isn't it?"

I glanced to my right to see Molly and her group of followers all smiling at Katherine and completely ignoring me, as usual. Now I know what your thinking, _her name is Molly?_ Yea, Molly. I bet she sounds real innocent and cute to you. But she's anything _but_ that.

Katherine turned to look at them and half smiled saying "Yea, did you want something?"

Molly smiled "Well, we just thought you might want to come sit with _us_."

_Well there goes Kate_. I thought, it was no surprise Molly and her gang wanted Kate to be one of them. She has brown locks that naturally (at least it looks pretty natural) curl, and skin as pale as the moon, making her look like a princess. And believe me, I should know what a princess looks like.

But to my surprise Kate responded by saying "No thanks, I'm good."

Molly's eyes lit up in surprise, but she brushed it off by flipping her hair as she scoffed at Kate saying "If you were smart, you'd hang with us" she paused to gesture at her friends "instead of this…cheap wall ornament." she finished by throwing a disgusted face in my direction.

But Kate kept her cool, her face turned red in anger, but she managed to not say anything. I noticed her hand ball up into a fist by her tray, but she still didn't say anything. And that's when it happened. Just as Molly was about to move on, she turned to face Kate once more "Freak!" she taunted.

Kate's fist tightened, and then the strangest thing happened. The water fountain on the wall by were Molly stood exploded. It spewed out water and hit Molly and her posse, drenching them and ruining their hair. Naturally, they freaked out and ran to who knows, or cares, where. The cafeteria erupted in laughter, and I was no exception. But when I turned back to Kate, she wasn't there anymore. I looked up, she was running towards the door.

I got up and followed her, I'm not even sure why. I just did. By this time I had stopped laughing and was looking around the hallways. But she was nowhere to be seen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Music class was the same as always, I walked in to find complete chaos. Everyone, including the teacher, were all playing different instruments improvising a tune and rhythm. As usual, I walked to the back of the room and sat down in a stool away from everyone. It was probably only five minutes later when I saw her walk in. All instruments stopped, and everyone was staring at her. She looked pretty uncomfortable being the center of attention but our teacher, Miss. Donovan, must have picked up on this because she just went right up and introduced her to the class.

When she didn't know what to say, she asked "Can you play any instruments, Katherine?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders "Well…I guess…"

But as soon as the words left her lips, Miss. Donavan was already fussing over her and trying to pry out what she plays. If Kate didn't look uncomfortable before, she sure did now. "Um, all kinds?" Kate replied awkwardly.

"Oh! Play something! Take a look around, choose an instrument. Any one." Miss. Donovan encouraged.

"Okay…um…it's not like I'm any good…" Kate said, picking up an acoustic guitar.

And then she began playing. Even Miss. Donovan wasn't as good as her. She was quiet at first, but soon everyone was captivated by the music and she got more confident. Then it got even more amazing, one of the guys grabbed a couple of drum sticks and started making a beat to compliment the guitar. Before I knew it, it was like a scene from a movie. People were scrambling to grab instruments, and people who weren't, were sitting on desks clapping to the beat or dancing around. I couldn't help it, I was smiling.

-0-0-Kate-0-0-

Okay, so today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And it would've been even better if I could've avoided the water…

I was mentally arguing with myself about what I was about to bring up at the dinner table. The last time I tried talking about something like this, it was considered silly and was pushed aside. So I just sat there, pushing around a pea with my fork. Unfortunately for me, Aunt Margret is a little more perceptive than Mum. She noticed my behavior and wasted no time to ask about it. "Kate, are you feeling okay?"

_How can I be feeling ok? I can't feel anything!_

"Something…weird happened today." I began carefully, they already thought I was weird enough for reading books full of 'silly and unnecessary' things.

Mum and Aunt Margret both gave me questioning looks "What was it?" Mum asked.

"Well…it was weird. I've never felt anything like it before…" I began "I'm not sure how to explain it, but when I touched this boys hand I just felt…different. It felt like…_sparks_ across my palm. And I had this strange sensation in my chest. And then there was this…warmth in my cheeks. I-I don't know what it was, but it felt good." I finished and looked down from my families faces.

Aunt Margret began to chuckle "I think you've been reading too many books deary!"

I looked up suddenly at her face, and sure enough she was smirking. Something really _strange_ was happening to me, and she was making a joke out of it! I looked at my mother who was smirking as well. I stood up from my seat abruptly "Kate!" Mum began "Your acting so…almost…_emotional!_"

I shook my head in disbelief "I wish!" I yelled and stormed out of the room. I ignored their yells to come back, I didn't care. I ran out the front door, slamming it behind me. I didn't care that it was already getting dark out. All I was thinking about was how my family was making a joke out of this. How could they? It just seemed so…_cruel_.

After a while, my running slowed to a walk as I made my way through streets and shortcuts through small alleyways. I'm not sure how long I had been out, but all I knew was that it was now dark out. I may be bothered by my family at the moment, but I'm not stupid. It's dangerous to be out this late. I turned to make my way home when I heard a noise behind me. I turned only to be faced by darkness, I guess I hadn't realized just how dark it had really gotten.

Just then, the noise came again. But this time I could tell it was the sound of a boot, and then another, and _another_. The noise was coming from all around me now, but I still couldn't see anything. Just as I was about to make a run for it, someone grabbed me from behind. They clamped a meaty hand over my mouth as I let out a muffled scream.

Three more middle aged guys emerged from the shadows and began walking towards me. I struggled, but the guy holding me back was probably about ten times larger than me. He wouldn't budge.

The second guy came over and started playing with my hair. Tossing it up and down in a taunting motion. The third and fourth guy came forward as well, but they were saying things like "Hey, girly." and "What are you doing out by yourself, huh?"

I made another attempt to set myself free, but I got nowhere. I was beginning to get worried now, I knew what these men were planning to do. And I didn't stand much of a chance. I looked around me, but I couldn't see anything that would help. There were no water fountains to save me this time.

Just as I felt the first guy about to drag me away, another figure jumped in out of nowhere and punched the fourth guy in the face, knocking him to the ground. The third guy came at the figure, but the thug was no match for him. He crumpled to the ground clutching his gut. The figure turned and took a step forwards, now I could see his face. And those familiar chocolate eyes.

"Edmund!" I screamed through the first guys palm.

Edmund glanced at me, concern, worry, and anger in his eyes. "I don't think that's a proper way tot treat a young lady." he glared at the thugs.

The two remaining guys glanced at each other and backed up into the shadows, their groaning friends following their lead. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran into Edmunds open arms. He pulled me close to him and it seemed as if nothing was ever going to hurt me again. I slowly pulled away, the hotness returning to my cheeks and the strange sensation to my chest.

We stood that way for what seemed like hours, just staring into each others eyes. The sensation seemed to grow stronger and more pronounced as the minutes went by. Finally Edmund spoke in a whisper "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head 'yes' before resting it up against his chest. He pulled me close again. And I felt content just standing there with the wonderful sensation, and the steady beat of my best friends beating heart. Another sensation welled up inside of me. But this one I did not enjoy. It made me want to scream, to pick a fight.

And all I could think of, was Edmund's _beating_ heart.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chappy's a lot longer! I'll b back with another soon! :)<strong>

**Cari- *breaks down crying* GO EDMUND!**

**Telby- *sniffle* Come on Cari, get yourself together! Wa can't cry in front of the readers!**

**Cari- Maybe you can't...BUT I CAAAANNNNN! WAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Telby- *slaps cari across the face* GET YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMAN!**

**Cari- Thx...I needed tht...**

**...**

**Cari-WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Telby- *hands Cari a tissue***


	3. What NOT to Wear in the Snow

**Things NOT To Wear In The Snow**

It had been about a month since I started going back to school. Things weren't as bad as I had originally thought they would be. I mean sure there's the annoying popular girls and the jocks who try to ask me out. But other than that, things are going pretty good.

Edmund's still the only one I've really had a conversation with. Well, besides his little sister Lucy that is. Lucy's this cheerful fourteen-year-old freshmen, whose the type I usually wouldn't be friends with. But for some reason, I liked this girl. She was fun to be around, and she always knows how to cheer you up.

But of course, I can't forget about the dreams. Every night since I began getting the sensations, I've been receiving dreams as well. Every night I'll wake up in a cold sweat, screaming and clawing at my chest. Trying desperately, to rid myself of the pain.

It was always the same thing too, it'll start out as just the sound of clanging metal in a blur of colors. But soon, the vision will sharpen and I can clearly see my surroundings. But I can never remember them when I wake up. Then, all too soon, I'll feel a jolting pain in my chest as a cold blade will emerge from my heart, stained bright crimson. And then I'll wake up. With only a name to guide me to the dreams meaning.

_Amelia Gemmel._

I had been curious as to whom this person was. And why she shared my last name. But after the incident at the dinner table over the sensations, I was afraid to ask anymore questions. So I had taken it into my own hands, reading books and visiting the school library often. But I never found a single thing.

I had grown frustrated, I knew she had to have been real. I knew the feeling of the dream all too well; a memory of someone's final moments. I had felt the dagger pierce my heart, and my vision go blurry as I slowly faded into nothingness.

It troubled me. And I knew I had to find out more about her. I had to ask my mum and aunt. So as we sat down to lunch on a Saturday afternoon, I decided the time was right. Mum had been growing weary lately, she always slept or spent her time locked away in her room. But Aunt Margret hadn't changed since we first arrived. But even though, I still felt like this was something I should ask my mum as well. I felt like this was important.

"Mum, Aunt Margret." I began.

As their attention turned to me, I faltered. But I knew I had to ask, so I continued "Who was Amelia Gemmel?" I asked, deciding it would be best to just cut to the chase.

"Who?" Mum and Aunt Margret both asked.

"Amelia Gemmel. I've been having dreams lately…of her last moments." I explained.

Mum was used to this, I've had prophetical dreams since I was a child. Aunt Margret was aware of my talents, but I could tell she wasn't quite used to it by the look she gave me. "Darling," Mum began "I'm afraid I don't know who your talking about."

Then my aunt smirked "This isn't something like those 'sensations' again, is it?" she asked laughing, Mum chuckling along with her.

This _again_? Apparently, my families not about to let that one go. I stood up again, like the last time, and stormed out of the house. Just wanting to get away. _Far_ away.

I had _no_ idea.

I was wearing a pair of tan trousers and a white blouse, not exactly lady-like, but I never really cared about that. I had on a pair of knee high, tight fitted, boots as well. They were actually a lot more comfortable than the shoes I had to wear with either a dress or skirt.

It was warm out as well, not exactly hot, but definitely mild. And if it were not overcast, the sun would have beat down directly over my head like my very own radiator.

I had been walking for probably about twenty minutes. This time though, I made sure to walk by the roads and avoid all alleyways. I had been thinking about my family, and the sensations, and the dreams, that I didn't even notice that I had walked straight into a tunnel until the blackness of shadows surrounded me. I took a step back, and light flooded all around me. I began to turn around to head back, but that's when I smelt it. Suddenly, I could smell trees, like a forest. And I could feel a chill in the breeze coming from the tunnel. I could hear things too, first it was the clashing of armor. But it changed. I could hear the sound of hooves on stone, and the sound of a huge animal crunching through snow covered forestry.

Then something else, music. I could hear instruments playing. But not just any instruments. They were ancient, and the tune they played was mesmerizing. I took a step forwards as a chorus of voices sang along with the tune. It began playing faster as I stepped into the darkness, and then took another, and another. I felt my surroundings begin to stir although my vision was still black. The voices sang louder as drums began beating fast and intense. They got louder and louder until I almost couldn't take it any longer. If it could, my heart would have been pounding hard in my chest. My breath quickened as I reached up to cover my throbbing ears. But just then, a lions roar boomed through the darkness and I was blinded by bright sunshine being reflected off ice crystals and into my eyes.

I blinked, it had ended as fast as it had started. And as my eyes adjusted to the light, I found that I was sprawled out on the ground and covered in white powdery flakes. I looked around me as well, I was clearly in woods of some sort. But they were thick, as if humanity had never touched them before.

_What just happened?_

But I was interrupted by the sound of snow and twigs crunching behind me as the gallop of a hoarse grew louder and louder in my ears. I jumped away from the trail I was in the middle of just as a dark brown steed was pulled to a stop where I once lay. The hoarse bucked up on its hind legs as the driver tried to calm it down "Whoa, there boy! Easy!" said a Spanish accented voice.

The hoarse came back down on all fours, but still seemed a bit shaken up. The rider of the stallion steadied the reigns and turned slightly to face me. He just looked at me for a moment, as if trying to read my intentions. I noticed he looked to be in his early twenties, and had brown hair framing his tan, regal face down to about his shoulders. He wore a royal blue tunic with a sword strapped to his belt. "Who are you? What are you doing out in these woods by yourself?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

It took me a minute to respond, but I managed to choke out "I'll let you know when I find out."

A corner of his mouth raised up for a moment before it disappeared as his eyebrows raised in suspicion. I shivered from the cold in response. Note to self; don't wear a blouse when you get dumped in the snow somewhere.

"Are you a Narnian?" he asked.

"Narnian?" I asked confused.

The mans face turned to confusion as well "You are not from Narnia?"

"Narnia?"

The man dismounted from his hoarse and turned to me, he must have been about a foot taller than me "You are from the land of the Kings and Queens of Old?" he asked.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion "Kings and Queens of Old?"

The man let out a quiet chuckle "What's your name?" he asked, as if he were amused by something.

"Katherine Gemmel." I replied.

The man smiled at me and nodded his head "My name is King Caspian, the tenth."

I looked up at him skeptically "King?" I repeated.

He smiled "Yes, but I've heard from the Kings and Queens of Old that you do not have royalty in your world anymore. So I suppose you must be confused."

"I'm sorry, 'your world?'"

"Yes, you are in fact in Narnia now. A different world from your own, but a world just as real." he replied.

I shook my head in disbelief "So…King Caspian-"

"Just Caspian." he replied with another smile.

"Caspian," I corrected "who are these Kings and Queens of Old?"

Caspian's smile faded from his face "You're reacting awfully well to this." he commented, looking a little skeptic.

"Well I'm used to strange and…magical." I replied under my breath.

"Well, Lady Katherine-"

"Just Kate." I corrected with a smile.

"Kate," he corrected himself "the Kings and Queens will wish to meet you." he paused to look over his shoulders "And besides, it's dangerous to roam the woods now."

He turned back to his hoarse and climbed on, before holding his hand out to me. "Unless you'd rather be left to the mercy of the minotaur's." he added when I hesitated.

"M-minotaur's?" I choked out.

He replied with a nod and a grin. I took his hand and he helped me onto the hoarse. But I couldn't help but notice how the sensation never came.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hours later we arrived at the gates of a palace. It was, to say the least, _huge_. Imagine the biggest area you've ever been in, whether it be a football stadium, or an open desert. Now multiply that area by one hundred, and now you have an idea of the acres this thing covered.

As me and Caspian approached the gates, a half-goat half-human creature opened them for us to pass. I remembered what they were from a book I had read once, they were called fauns. Caspian directed the hoarse towards a building with open windows, I assumed it was the stables. We dismounted, Caspian giving his hand to me and helping me down like a gentlemen. And just as before, no sensations manifested in the pit of my stomach.

We walked down the cobblestone paved ground towards a huge entrance door. Caspian told me the name of the castle was Cair Paravel, and how his people destroyed it hundreds of years ago. But how he had rebuilt it the last time the Kings and Queens returned to my world.

We walked into the castle, it was just as magnificent from the inside. Marble floors and golden trimming was framing the walls. Ancient artifacts and empty knight statues lined the walls. We walked down this huge hallway and up the grand staircase until we came to a grand door. It had carvings of different creatures and battle scenes carved into it. "Wait here." Caspian told me as he slipped inside, leaving the door cracked open so I could hear what was going on.

"Your Majesties." Caspian spoke.

"Caspian, did everything go smoothly on your ride?" asked a deep voice. He had a British accent, and he spoke with such authority I assumed he must be one of the Kings.

"Yes, there were no minions of the White Witch in the woods. But I did come across something…interesting." Caspian informed, I could almost hear the smirk on his face.

"And what would that be?" asked another voice, a woman's, but she held authority as well. She must be a Queen.

"A girl, from your world I believe. I brought her here, I assume you wish to meet her?"

"Bring her in." said the first voice I had heard.

And with that, Caspian emerged from the doorway and gestured for me to come in. With a smile of reassurance from Caspian, I slowly walked in while Caspian led introductions. I heard a few gasps as I entered. "Kate, this is High King Peter the Magnificent. High Queen Susan the Gentle. Queen Lucy the Valliant. And King Edmund the Just. Your Majesties, this is-"

"Katherine!" I heard my name and looked up at the four royals, but only one caught my eye. I could recognize that shaggy hair and chocolate brown eyes anywhere.

"Edmund!" I gasped, and found myself running towards my best friend smiling from ear to ear.

I threw my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, I heard a couple people gasp out in surprise behind me. And then a younger voice "Kate! You're in Narnia! This is incredible!" I let go of Edmund, who was smiling as well. Only to be locked into a bear hug from Lucy.

"Lucy!" I cheered.

When Lucy let me go, we were all smiling. But I was more focused on the strange yet familiar sensation in my stomach. I hadn't even noticed, but I found myself staring at Edmund. Gazing into those beautiful brown eyes, I felt my knees start to go weak. I was slightly alarmed by this, but I liked it all the same. The sensation felt…good. And it felt right, like I was meant to experience this. Like _everyone_ is meant for this.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I turned. It was the other woman by the thrones, Susan I assumed. "Excuse me, but who _are_ you? And how do you know my siblings?" she asked, a little snooty.

It was like a fire burning in my chest, I felt like punching a wall. I didn't know what this was, I had never felt anything close to this. I felt the blood drain from my face, there were just so many sensations I had been feeling ever since I came here. And I didn't know what any of this meant. Susan's brows knit in suspicion, what's with everyone acting suspicious around me? They couldn't possibly-

No. Not possible.

"K-Katherine…uh, Kate…Gemmel…" I stuttered, this new sensation seemed to be affecting me.

Edmund must have sensed the tension from me because he took a step forwards "Kate, this is my older sister Susan." he paused to gesture to the woman "And this is my older brother Peter." he gestured to a blonde man who must've been the one I heard outside "Everyone, this is Kate. We go to school together."

Peter extended his hand to me "Pleasure to meet you, Kate."

I shook his hand and forced a smile. I couldn't help but take notice of the good sensation still in the pit of my stomach. But somehow I knew it wasn't manifesting from Peter, but Edmund. Whenever I touched his pale skin, or gazed into those deep chocolate eyes, I felt it. I felt it fluttering inside of me, longing for…_something_. But I didn't know what.

But I felt myself wanting to find out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Edmund had shown me to my room after my little introduction with his siblings. And don't ask me how he did it, but he managed to convince the servants to replace most of the dresses in my closet with trousers and blouses. He had also given me the grand tour of the castle. He had shown me the training areas outside in the courtyard, the library, the dining room, and many other places. But the place I will remember the most was not one of those. When I thought the tour was over, Edmund surprised me by taking me by the hand and leading me up a staircase hidden behind a curtain. I felt the sensations in my stomach again as he led me up the staircase. "I want to show you something." he said smiling.

We burst through a cheap wooden door and found ourselves standing at the top of a tower, looking out over the landscape. It was beautiful, the sun was setting over the horizon. Turning the ocean and sky different fiery shades of red and orange. And even the snow on the ground glistened those colors. "It's beautiful." I breathed out.

I heard Edmund take a step towards me "Yea…it is."

I glanced over my shoulder as I felt warmth in my cheeks again. "This is my favorite place in all of Narnia." Edmund began "I found it the first time my family came here. I found it just like this, at sunset, the only difference was it was on a beautiful spring day. Not as cold as it is now."

I shivered as he said it. As much as I wished I could just stay out there forever, it was freezing. Edmund noticed and slowly walked up behind me, he surprised me by rapping his arms around my waist. I immediately felt warm despite the cold "Are you alright?" he whispered.

My breath caught in my throat. The sensation wove through my veins and pounded against my chest, threatening to burst. I couldn't even think for a moment, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. But somehow I managed to reply "Uh huh."

Edmund smiled and let out a quiet chuckle "So _King_ Edmund," I began teasingly, Edmund groaned.

"Oh _please!_" he sighed, releasing my waist.

I suddenly felt cold and empty. I smiled "What's the matter, your _Majesty?_" I asked while doing a very dramatic curtsy.

He laughed, and so did I. "Seriously though, _don't _do that." he said seriously.

"What? I can't show my respect for a King?"

"Well I guess it would be fine…if you didn't look about as graceful as a cow." Edmund replied as a matter of factly.

"Oh really? A cow!" I pretended to get angry.

"Yes." he said simply, leaning in to put an emphasis on his words.

We were inches away from each other now. I felt paralyzed by those beautiful eyes. But now, I found that my gaze was now slowly descending downwards to those beautiful lips. I couldn't help it. I had seen humans press their lips together before, and I heard they did it when they were attracted to each other. Maybe this is what the sensation was. Attraction.

No, attraction is a feeling.

_But then why do I find myself thinking about this?_

I hadn't even noticed, but we were slowly leaning in towards one another. The sensation grew with every inch, centimeter, and breath. "Edmund…" I began, but he cut me off by crashing his lips into mine.

One month ago, I never would have figured myself to do this. But now-

It was destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWWW! XD This was by FAR my favorite chapter so far! I had so much fun writing this! Plz CommentAlert/Fan and read my other story's on this site! And thanks to everyone that's reading my stories, and TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW! (hint, hint)**

**Cari- IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**Tebly- oh no...not THIS again?**

**Cari- No...no I'm...I-I'm fine...**

**Telby- Good because we have more important matters at hand!**

**Cari- OH YEA! THE WAR!**

**Telby- We MUST find a way to defeat the Evil Burritto Fairys!**

**Cari- And save the land of the Taco Lawn Gnomes!**

**Telby- But how-**

**Cari- *Pulls out flamethrower* HEHEHEHEH! I've still got THIS! **

**Telby- ...**

**Cari- DIE EVIL BURRITTO FAIRY'S! TACO LAWN GNOMES...CHAAAAARRRRGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Telby- WAIT! YOU FORGOT THE ANTI-BURRITTO WEAPON!**

**Cari- *Runs back over to Telby* OH YEA! *grabs broccoli*...TACO GNOMES...NOW YOU CAN CHARGE! *Runs into battle with flamethrower and broccoli* **

**Telby- *slaps face***

**Whose side do YOU choose? Taco Lawn Gnomes? or EVIL BURRITTO FAIRY'S?**

**Stay tuned!: Revenge of the Snail, coming up next! OOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN CT TV!**


	4. The Nameless Chapter

**The Nameless Chapter**

_I held my palm over the glistening blue scales where my legs once were, little trails of steam began rising as small hissing noises filled the other wise silent cave walls. I wasn't quite sure how I had managed into this wondrous land, but I _did _know that it was in trouble. And that I am its only hope._

_No pressure._

_The King of this land and I had teamed up, hoping to build a force that not even the White Witch could conquer. But still, the outcome of this alliance depended solely on me. _

_Again, no pressure._

_And now I was in an underwater cave that only I could get to, forced to protect myself from any traps, unable to see much of anything, and on top of all that manage to collect the item that only I could use properly._

_Okay, so maybe there's a little pressure. _

_The scales of my tail began hissing louder as the steam increased. But it didn't hurt much, didn't have time to. It was over all too quickly, and my legs were back. But I couldn't help think of the prophecy. My heart beats, so how could this fate be meant for me?_

_But it didn't matter, I had no choice but to continue. For all of Narnia depended on whether or not I could do this._

_Okay, there's definitely pressure there. _

_-0-0-0-_

_The oakpipe was burning a hole in my belt. I knew I could use it, give us a little support. But at the same time I couldn't. The White Witch must have ordered her army to keep me on the field, and unable to play the golden instrument. So now I was forced to fight for my life, and for the life of many. _

_But I wasn't trained to fight this long in battle. I was here only because they needed me. Without the sacred player, the prophecy could not run its course. And Narnia would fall victim to perpetual winter. But because of my lack of training, my sword began feeling heavy in my hand. My strikes began slowing. And it did no good that our army was out numbered. I was being ganged up on now, fighting a few dwarfs might not seem like much. But let me tell you first hand, those little buggers are fast. If you can manage to catch them, your doing pretty good. If you can trick them, your winning. And if you can defeat one, you've got them all. _

_But I had no such luck. I was getting slower, and less able to keep up. My last energy was reserved to keeping myself alive, I couldn't focus on strategy no matter how hard I may have tried. And I certainly was not close to taking any of them out, in fact they were closer to ending my life instead._

_As if on cue, a blood curdling scream echoed across the battle field. And it took me a moment to realize it was mine. I fell to my knees as the sharp blade was ripped through my heart. But my vision did not go black. And I did not see my life before my eyes. Nor did I hear the calling of loved ones as I had always imagined. Instead, my heart went numb. No pain could be felt any longer. And my chest felt still and cold, as I got back up and rejoined the fight. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I let out an involuntary scream as I sprung up from my mattress, clutching my chest. The pain was still fresh, as always, but unlike Amelia I didn't have the luck to experience the numb feeling. Instead I was stuck with the worst pain I could ever imagine.

The door to my room flew open as tears began welling up in my eyes. I had never cried before the dreams. But then again, the pain was so great I couldn't possibly expect anything else. Before I knew it, the clang of metal against marble echoed through the room. It reminded me of Amelia's scream.

Before I knew it, strong arms were pulling me into a comforting embrace. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. The familiar tingle became evident where Edmunds skin touched my body. I lay my head against his bare chest, and I'll admit it, it was a little awkward with us in only our night clothes. But I couldn't bring myself to care, the pain had subsided, but the remainder of it still raged through me.

"Edmund…it was awful!" I sobbed as he made quiet shushing sounds.

"It's okay Kate, I won't let anything hurt you. Not now, not ever. I promise."

He clutched me to his chest tighter as he said this. I sniffled and leaned away so I could wipe my eyes. The pain was almost completely subsided now, leaving only the foul memory behind. I looked up at Edmund, I felt the familiar fluttering sensation in my stomach. I still didn't know what it was.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see me like this." I apologized quietly.

I looked into his eyes, they were full of pain and worry. I knew by how they were slightly glazed over that he didn't like to see me in such pain. And I felt bad that as this is my first night in Narnia, there will be a lot more sleepless nights in this room. And poor Edmund would have to be right next door, but unable to do anything about it.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and wiped away a stray tear that had managed to break through "Don't be. I'm here for you now, always."

For some reason, his words struck me hard. But in a good way. In a reassuring way. I suddenly felt safe from the dream about Amelia Gemmel, from the pain she went through. I felt safe from the pain of being a seer, and I just felt…I felt so…I don't even know. I can't even describe this sensation. It's so strong and powerful, but yet so fragile and delicate. Suddenly, I could feel something else. Not a sensation, but something _different_. I only felt it once, but it was as if something moved somewhere deep inside of my chest. _Maybe I'm different than the rest of them-_

_No, don't get your hopes up for nothing._

But for one glorious moment I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, I was beginning to recover what my ancestors had lost.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I must have been sleep deprived. Yea, sleep deprived. That explains everything. No…no it doesn't.

_We kissed. He kissed me, and I let him! And worse, I kissed him back! What was I thinking? But it felt so perfect- No Kate! No it didn't! You're just delusional!_

I was in the library beating myself up about last nights events when I heard the doors slowly creak open. I turned around to see Caspian, Lucy, Peter and Susan all enter talking and laughing.

_Lucky._

"Good morning Kate!" Lucy greeted me with a hug.

I smiled slightly as Caspian and Peter both said their hello's as well. I noticed Susan hadn't said anything, not that I was complaining. She didn't seem like the type I'd want to hang around. "Morning, Lady Katherine." Caspian smirked.

"Oh yes, because it's such as _fabulous_ morning indeed!" I replied sarcastically.

I know it was harsh, but at this moment I was too angry with myself to care. "What's got you in such a mood?" Peter asked, obviously trying not to laugh at my probably pathetic looking expression.

I took a deep breath "Nothing, I'm fine." I lied.

But of course, just then the doors swung open again. Only this time to be opened by Edmund. He walked in looking like he was in a good enough mood, but that probably changed drastically with my actions. As everyone else greeted him I just scowled, closed my book, slammed it on the nearest desk, and stomped out of the room. I know it's not Edmunds fault for how I was, but he sure isn't helping any.

"Kate!" Edmund called after me.

I had just reached the door when I heard him start chasing after me, so I did what came naturally "Shut it Ed!" and stormed out of the room, leaving a lot of confused royalty behind me.

And you'd think the whole "Shut it Ed!" would imply that I wanted to be let alone. But no. When I get to my room and I run out to the balcony, the doors immediately fly open. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. Besides, the fact that he didn't even knock gave his identity away. I could hear his heavy footfall as he stormed across my room. I expected yelling to start. I expected to possibly even be thrown out into the cold. But what I _didn't_ expect, is what ended up happening.

Edmund walked straight up to me, grabbed my hands, spun me around, and kissed me. Just like that. I felt like I was soaring, like nothing else mattered. But I didn't kiss him back. After a moment, he backed away and just looked at the ground. "I really care about you Kate, if you don't think that…then I don't think you know what kind of person I am. I would do anything to make you happy, to take away whatever pain you may have. Kate I've only known you for a month, but I've never felt the same since I met you."

My breath caught in my throat, and the sensation built up inside of me. He looked me in the eyes, _why does he have to be so perfect? And why does he have to be so…beautiful. Why can't he be awful, and make this easy on me?_

But I felt my knees go weak again, and I felt myself slipping from the boundaries I wanted to set. I couldn't help myself, I kissed him. And all I could think was that it's not a sensation. It's a _feeling_. I have actual _feelings_ towards Edmund.

If only it had any chance of being love.

I'm not sure how long we stayed that way, but eventually I had to pull away for air. But my gaze wasted no time to travel to those beautiful brown eyes. I could drown in those eyes, or I could live in those eyes. But not before long, Edmund had cupped the back of my head and crushed his lips back onto mine. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair. It was like magic, that's the best word I can think of to describe how this felt.

We broke apart for air, Edmund leaned his for head against mine. Both of us smiling. But the moment was short lived. Just then, I felt…_it_ again. It was like something pounding against my ribcage. But unlike last night, I felt it more than once. But twice, and then three times, and again, and again, and again. But then it stopped just as quickly as it had came.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, Edmund noticed right away "Kate, what's wrong?" he asked.

I hesitated, almost hoping for the rhythmic beat to return. But it never came "N-nothing, I'm fine. Really." I reassured him by planting a small kiss on his lips.

That seemed to satisfy him, but even if he was planning on asking anymore questions, we were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. I began to turn around so that I could get the door, but I was yanked back by Edmund as he placed another kiss firmly on my lips. "Well, now I'm definitely okay." I whispered as we separated.

I tore my gaze away from Edmund just as another round of knocks were heard across the room. I somehow managed to pull open the heavy door to reveal Lucy standing there, looking a bit worried. "Hey Lu, come on in!"

She looked at me confused at first, but she slowly came in. The look of worry never leaving her face. "Peter sent me," she began "we're holding an emergency meeting in the throne room."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The White Witch is growing stronger as we speak, even stronger than the first time." Peter explained gravely.

"The White Witch?" I asked, I remembered the name from the dream.

Edmund looked away, like this was a touchy subject for him. But Lucy was the only one to answer my question "She's tried to take over Narnia three times now. One time she was successful, but Aslan destroyed her." she paused "Or so we thought. She's the reason it's always cold here, always winter."

"Which brings us to the prophecy." Caspian said.

_Prophecy. Didn't Amelia say something about a prophecy?_

Just then a nymph burst through the doors, as she got closer I noticed she held something in her hands. Like a scroll. She walked over to Peter and handed it to him with a bow. He thanked her and she left the room. "The ancient prophecy. Even more ancient than the one about the four of us." Peter explained to me. I nodded.

He unrolled the scroll and cleared his throat. "Only part of it can still be translated, I'm afraid." Peter began "But what can still be read, clearly tells of this…instrument, flute, if you will. That only the one whose heart does not beat can play. I'm not sure what it means, but this person is the only one who can defeat the White Witch." he finished, rolling up the scroll again.

_Whose heart does not beat._

"So I say that we find this instrument and send out a search for whoever this Chosen One could be." Peter suggested.

"According to my research, it's located around an island a long ways from here. We'd have to sail, and it would be a long one mind you. We'd have trouble bringing enough food with us." Susan said.

"I can get a crew prepared and supplies ready in as little as three days, your Majesties." Caspian offered.

"Good, I'll leave you in charge of the Dawn Tredder then." Peter said.

And with that, we were dismissed. And I'm not kidding when I say that I was the first out of there. I wasn't sure what this prophecy meant, but I knew that I might have something to do with it. And I did _not_ like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci! 3<strong>

**Yea I just had my family over yesterday and they kept talkin french and I really had no idea wht they were saying...well going to Maine next year should be interesting! (Sacrasm!) Now if any of u were wondering, I'm going to be putting a random blurb of randomness down here almost every chapter...it has nothing to do with the story...well maybe sometimes it will...but anywhoozlez, yea just puttin tht out there...**

**Revenge of the Snail**

**Flashback:**

**Cari- Geez, we almost didn't make it passed that giant!**

**Telby- I know! But at least we managed to grab his won tons!**

**Cari- Yea! and that taco from the monster will be pretty awsome too!**

**Telby- And the hijacked pizzas!**

**Cari- Yea! So what do say we go back to Canada to get some fried moose?**

**Telby- OOHHH! or maybe we could go back to the leaning tower of pisa and see if they have any pizzas-**

**Cari- Dude I blew that up rememeber?**

**Telby- Oh yea...how about we-*trips over a snail and wontons go flying everywhere and land on Cari***

**Cari- *picks up a huge tree branch* YOU SPILLED WON TONS ALL OVER ME! *starts beating Telby up with the branch***

**Telby- OOOOOOWWWW! OW! OW! OW! *runs away, but ends up in the middle of a highway* AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *gets run over by a rouge segway. Gets back up and runs out of the road***

**Cari- *runs across the road in time to see Telby get run over* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Telby- *picks up a rock to throw at Cari, but before she can a seal on a circus ball rolls by* THE CIRCUS IS IN TOWN CARI!**

**End of flashback:**

**As Telby lays in bed she is disturbed by a strange dream. In her dream, there are a lot of snails...she wakes up and brushes the dream off as a peice of bad beef from Cari's awful cooking. And she vows never to eat anything Cari gives her anything again.**

**Little does she know, she would never even get the chance again...**

**Telby- *a floorboard creaks to her left, she sits up to insect the noise. But only to be met by the blackness of the night. An owl hoots in the distance as Telby thinks how 'Hollywood' this moent of her life is.* I'll just go back to sleep...**

**But as Telby turns, the light goes on by itself. Telby turns only to be met with flying won tons, and in the middle of it all is a snail holding a knife from Telbys own kitchen.**

**She screams, and she is never heard again-**

**Until Taco Tuesday when her spirit returns from the dead, longing for anything other than Limbo food.**

**Stay tuned! For next week we return to the battle of The Taco Lawn gnomes and the Evil Buritto Fairys!**

**"The Wiggles at Large" next on CT TV!**


	5. I Spill My Guts

**Chapter 5**

_It was incredible really. The way I can will the water to my command with just a flick of my wrist. Some call me a witch for this. They're not used to us on land in this world. _

_Thankfully though, my powers are growing as the war grows closer. I can tell without the need to even test my powers. I can feel my emotions growing in all sorts of ways as the battle nears. Powers are tied to emotions, so it only makes sense that they would grow. _

_But I still practice, making sure that I'll be ready when the war comes. Even though I've been instructed to only fight if I must, I still have a feeling that my life as I know it may depend on whether or not I can defend myself._

_And the dreams only prove my point. Every night I dream of the cold metal of a dagger. And a blood curdling scream across a battle field. I don't know what this means, but being a seer, I know I should not take this lightly. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I had been in Narnia for almost a month now. Edmund had trained me to fight, knowing that at one point I would need the skills in order to defend myself. And as the time went by, the sensations never faltered. But I did however become less certain of the 'feelings' I thought I was having. Besides, it has been impossible for generations. So why should I be any different?

Every night I had been having the same dream. Of the prophecy and Amelia's, almost, death. Every night I would wake up screaming from the pain of the dagger, and every night Edmund would come running into my room to comfort me until the pain was gone.

Not that he knew it was ever there.

But as I sat in the dining hall with the royals, I couldn't eat. I could tell the same thing was bothering Ed by the way he was pushing around his food, but not eating much.

Last night there had been no dream leaving me screaming in desperation. Instead, it was different. I could see water flowing through the air, and thoughts running through my head. But it was strange. It was if I was seeing through someone else's eyes, and as if my mind was someone else's as well. Or to be more specific, Amelia's.

I had even woken up this morning feeling more rested than ever before. So why was I putting so much thought into this?

I didn't know.

It was if everyone could tell something was wrong too. No one spoke. Not even Lucy said a word to anyone. Which is saying something since she's usually the conversation starter of us all. So you can say it surprised me when Susan of all people decided to start talking to me of all people. "So Kate, how has your training gone?"

I looked for a moment not sure what to say. Susan had barely spoken to me since I got here. "Good, I suppose."

Susan nodded for a moment before continuing "Why is it Kate, that I can never seem to read any emotion in your eyes? I'm usually good at that sort of thing."

It was if I could feel the blood drain from my face. I was surprised by her question, and to be honest, I had no idea how to answer. It's not like I can just come out and say "Oh that's an easy one! You can't see my emotions because for generations my family hasn't been physically capable of feeling any!" No, there's no way I could say that.

But all too soon, I learned I wouldn't get the chance.

Before I knew it, a centaur burst into the room looking flushed and out of breath. "Your Majesties!" he began "It's the White Witch! She sent her armies to attack! They're at the northern gates, and we don't have enough men to hold them off for long!"

Peter jumped to his feet before the centaur even had time to finish "Well hold them off for as long as possible!" he turned to face me and his two sisters "You three will have to go some place safe, it's too dangerous."

Lucy began to protest, but Peter was already herding her towards the stables. Caspian was not too far behind him, with Susan on his trail. Edmund rushed to my side "Come on!"

When we got to the stables, Peter had already sent Lucy off on one of the horses. Susan was at the gates, giving one last glance to Caspian before spurring her horse into the woods. Edmund looked down at me quickly before pulling me into an embrace. "You have to go." he whispered into my ear.

A horse was already saddled and ready to go. I turned back to Edmund "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just promise me you won't-" but he never got the chance to finish.

Two minotaur's and a handful of dwarfs burst into the stables, all armed with deadly weapons. The minotaur's both stopped in front of us "Give us the girl, and we might let you live." said the first one.

My eyes widened. What could they want with me?

'_Your powers._' whispered a voice in the back of my mind.

Great. Now I'm being hunted down _and_ I'm crazy.

Edmund stepped in front of me protectively, silently telling the enemies he wasn't giving up. Just then a dwarf lunged, and then another, and soon all of them were ganging up on Edmund all at once. I knew he couldn't take them all, they would kill him. "GO!" Edmund yelled.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I took a step backwards, not wanting to abandon him but knowing I didn't have much of a choice. I didn't have a weapon, I had no way of defending myself. And I knew Ed would never forgive me if I let the both of us be killed. I was about to jump on my horse when meaty hands locked me in place. One of the minotaur's had snuck up behind me, and was now restraining me from moving.

His hand left my mouth just long enough for me to yell out "Edmund!" and the last thing I saw was Edmund turning to me, wide eyed and furious, before everything went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up tied to a tree in the middle of the forest. Minotaur's, dwarfs, goblins, and other creatures surrounded me. But as my vision became clearer, I noticed they were fighting. And the creatures they were fighting were almost a blur as they moved with such speed and agility. My head throbbed. And I could barely stay awake. I felt dizzy and cold. And the cold kept changing back to hot despite the snow covered ground I was sitting in.

I felt myself slipping away. I couldn't focus on the clashing of metal. And I could barely hear as the victory yells of the Narnians as the trample of enemy feet, paws, and hooves scrambled away.

I could hardly notice the ropes bounding me together were torn apart by the blade of a sword, and I couldn't stand as strong arms tried to pull me to my feet. It was like a dream when the voices called my name, begging me to respond.

And then I was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_I must be dead._

There was no other explanation.

I was standing alone in a wide meadow with seemingly no end. The sun shown down on me, warming my skin. I closed my eyes, enjoying the comfort it gave. And when I opened them again, I was no longer alone.

A woman who seemed to be in her mid thirties was standing in front of me. She was wearing a white flowing gown, and it was if her very form was glowing. She smiled kindly to me and laughed lightly "You are not dead child." she said as if reading my thoughts.

My breath caught in my throat "Who are you?" I asked.

Her smile never faded as she took a step towards me "You can not guess who I am by now?" she paused, but I had no answer "I have lived within your dreams for many months now."

I gasped "Amelia?" I asked.

She nodded her head, her expression turning more serious "I don't have much time, I can feel you waking up. But I must tell you one thing before that. You have a great purpose to fulfill, and mistakes to correct." she grew quiet as her features grew pained.

Her form shimmered slightly before growing slightly blurry "I don't have enough power to stay child. Follow your heart." she winked and vanished before I could say anything.

The meadow shimmered and the vision changed. It was different now. It was as if I was a bystander to events of the past. The visions changed quickly though, too quickly to take in much detail. First it was Amelia being stabbed on a Narnian battlefield. Then it was of a woman, I don't know how, but I knew she was Amelia's daughter. She had her palm up in the air, moving water around with her mind. But she looked strained. I could sense her heart was as still as any other future generation. But as the images passed I could trace a pattern.

Amelia was showing me every generation of Gemmel woman. Each of them with dulling powers, and dulling feelings. Until one generation, it all ended. It was completely lost. Even the art of being a seer like Amelia was lost. Each generation kept their tails of course, all carrying the burden. But none of them were able to gain back what had been taken from them.

Amelia wasn't meant to live that day in battle. She should have died, none of my ancestors after her should have been born. It was as if the price to be alive, was that we couldn't live.

Then I saw my mother and Aunt Margret. They were the emptiest yet. Each generation Amelia had shown me grew duller and even more empty, so I guess this was the result.

But then I saw myself. _I'm a seer._

_I'm changing._

I could sense something emanating from me that I could only feel with the visions of early generations.

_The sensations._

_No. The feelings._

Different feelings began clogging up my mind. All of them, I had felt before. I knew this was Amelia, showing me the feelings I've already experienced. And as the names sounded off in my head, the feeling of them coursed through my very being.

_Anger._ I remembered how Molly had talked about Edmund. And how my family thought of me as a joke.

_Jealousy._ The night in the alleyway, when I listened to the rhythmic beating of Edmunds steady heart.

_Confusion._ The sensations that I know are feelings.

_Love._

A picture of Edmunds smiling face wouldn't leave my mind.

As the vision Amelia gave me began to dull, I could only think of one thing. _I am in love with Edmund Pevensie._

-0-0-Edmund-0-0-

The sight of the minotaur knocking out Kate wouldn't stop playing through my mind. We had chased after the White Witches minions as soon as the fighting at the castle stopped. It had taken hours, and I wanted nothing more than to go run after Kate.

Kate. For all I know she could be dead right now. And that thought was enough to stop my heart. And I was the first to find her at the camp our enemies had set up. It was a quick fight, they didn't have enough soldiers to fight us.

They had tied Kate to a tree, and by now she was barely able to stay conscious. When the fight was over, I ran to her and cut the ropes tying her to a tree. She almost collapsed to the ground, but I managed to catch her frail body in time.

I tried pulling her to her feet, but before she could stand. Her body went limp in my arms. Lucy ran over with her vial of the healing substance given to her when we first arrived in this land. She wasted no time to pour a drop down her throat.

I could feel the entire army we had brought with us watching. All holding their breath in hopes she would be saved. But she didn't move, didn't make a sound.

My body was like lead as Susan made her way through the crowd. She pressed two fingers up to Kate's neck. A tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head. There was no pulse.

I didn't care that I was a King. My heart shattered, and I broke down. Tears falling freely down my face. The soldiers along with my siblings all quietly left. They knew I needed my space. And even though they had no idea what me and Kate had together, they knew by my reaction that she clearly meant more to me than she did to anyone else.

I'm not sure how long I sat there with her head in my arms. But I knew I couldn't stay. Peter would get worried and send a search in a matter of time. I set down Kate's lifeless body on the cold ground and turned away, trying to pull myself together.

Just as I was about to go back to the castle, I heard the noise that would change my life forever. I wasn't sure if I should be scared, or relived.

As I sat in the cold snow, a sudden ragged breath inhaled behind me. I turned, my eyes wide to be met with Kate sat straight up and gasping for air. Without thinking I yelled in surprise, jumping back a few paces. I was sure she had been dead a moment ago.

But here she sat, almost to the point of hyperventilating. Tears streamed down her face as her eyes darted back and forth as if she was reading off of an unseen page. She began trembling, but I could tell it wasn't because of the cold.

She was completely out of it. She began whimpering and whispering my name, but I could tell she didn't even know I was here. Finally, I forced my legs to move. I ran to her side and pulled her close, but she didn't respond. I pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes were still darting back and forth. And for a moment I could have sworn I saw images in them. A woman being stabbed in battle. And a different woman moving water with the palm of her hands.

I looked away, starting to get scared "Kate? Can you hear me?" No response.

She sat trembling in the cold snow, her only movement was her fists clenching into balls by her waist. At least that shows that she's still alive.

But then the strangest thing happened. The snow around her began to hiss. Steam trailed off the crystals as they melted at alarming rates. Even icicles hanging on near by tree branches began to steam and melt away, evaporating before the water droplets could even hit the ground.

I didn't know how, but I knew this was happening because of Kate. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly "Kate?" No response.

I shook her slightly harder "KATE!" I yelled.

Finally, she blinked. At first it looked like she was gazing into another world. Totally oblivious to my presence. But her eyes slowly trailed to my face. I gasped.

When Susan pointed out this morning that she could never see any emotion in Kate's eyes, I began thinking about it. And I noticed that it was true, I had never seen anything in her eyes.

Until now. A thousand different things flashed in her face at once. Anger, hurt, pain, joy, jealousy, confusion, content, pride, and finally…love.

"Edmund?" she asked, as if she was afraid I was just an illusion "Edmund!" she gasped and threw her arms around my neck.

I was surprised at first, but recovered quickly and returned the embrace. When she let go of me, she looked around at the snow covered ground. She gasped as her eyes fell on the circle of spring around us. "I-Impossible…" she whispered.

Her eyes widened as her eyes went blank for a moment, before focusing back on me "Ed…did I…do this?"

I looked into her eyes, they were begging for an answer. I nodded "I think so…how?" I asked quietly.

And then a thought struck me. Just minutes ago, this girl had been lying on the forest floor dead. How is it possible for her to just get up again? I looked into her eyes, looking for anything that would answer my questions. By the look in her eyes, I could tell she knew what I was thinking. She sighed and reached for my hand. She slowly brought it up to her heart. I strained to feel the steady beat. But there was nothing.

Her heart didn't beat.

She nodded her head, confirming my thoughts. "My heart never beat Ed. For generations, no one in my family has had a beating heart. I'm dead, but I'm alive. If that makes any sense."

I knew I should be freaking out, maybe even running away. But I couldn't. I found myself staring into her eyes. "What are you?" I whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Was she a vampire? A witch even?

She thought for a moment, I could tell she was debating whether or not to tell me. Finally she answered "I'm a seer."

I didn't know what a seer was. As far as I knew, there were none in Narnia "A seer?" I asked.

She nodded her head, looking away from me. "Remember my first day of school, how I ran when the fountain exploded?"

I smiled slightly at the memory "You ran and I didn't see you until music."

She glanced at me quickly before saying "Would you believe that I ran because a drop of water hit me?"

I looked at her confused "Why would you do that?"

She took a deep breath before continuing "Would you believe that there are mermaids in our world?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two uploads in two days? THIS IS INSANITY! So yea...this is dedicated to my best friend Shelby again because she was the one to give me this idea. So you have her to thank for the quick updates! (HEY SHELBY! TELL GARY I SAID HI!)...(- insider...)<strong>

**Cari- Hey watcha eatin?**

**Telby- N-Nothing...**

**Cari- *looks over telbys shoulder* ARE YOU EATING A BURITTO? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THE TACO LAWN GNOMES? TRAITOR!**

**Telby- But burittos are good...**

**Cari- *slaps Telby with broccoli* TRAIIITTOOOOORRRR!**

**Telby- OOOWWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Cari- Hey I got a song stuck in my head and it's REALLY starting to annoy me!**

**Telby- UUUmmmmm...how did the conversation just go from you calling me a- *Cari glares at Telby*- uuuhhhh...nevermind!**

**Cari- Hot potato, hot potato! Mashed bannana, mashed bannana!**

**Telby- Are you singing a song from The Wiggles?**

**Cari-...heheh...maybe...**

**Telby- Have you been sniffing sharpies again? You know you REALLY shouldn't lean in that close to them when you're in art class!**

**Cari- HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH...maybe...jk!...or AM I?**

**Telby- yyeeeaaaaa...imma take that as a yes!**

STAY TUNED! CT TV WILL BE BACK AFTER A SHORT COMMERCIAL BREAK!

*two years later...* "WTFIRETRUCK? WHEN WILL THIS BREAK BE OVER?

HEY PEOPLZEZ! heyy so I know I'm doing this story as well as my Percy Jackson fanfic (The Daughter of Posiedon) and for the readers of that story, I know I promised an update a week ago but I've had serious writers block with that story...

But anywhoozlez, I'm thinking about maybe starting an origional story...and guess what? If I do, than it will most likely be a werewolf romance thingy...I'm weird, I know...but hey, that's why I'm SO LOVED (note the sarcasm please!)

So if I DO decide to write the werewolf thingy, I will let you all know and I will even give anyone who wants to read it the link. And of course I can't forget a summary!

Merci 3

7


	6. Forgiven Why Am I Not Surprised?

**Forgiven…Why Am I Not Surprised?**

_When James found out my secret, it was in Narnia. I knew I would have to tell him sooner or later. But never in my wildest dreams, did I expect to tell him because of an impending war. I remember his reaction to this day, he was in shock for a week. He refused to talk to me, or even look at me for that matter. But after that week was past, he decided it didn't matter. I was overjoyed by his decision, and thankful too. _

_So you can imagine how I felt when the magic left me. No, I don't mean the mermaid magic. Or even seer magic. The magic I'm talking about, is the magic that comes with that special someone. _

_And when that cold steel blade entered my heart, instead of my life, it took every reason I had to live. So for centuries I've been waiting for Katherine, so she can restore the magic to us up here in Aslan's country._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I think it would be an understatement if I said everyone was surprised to see me. Lucy seemed to have a mixture of shock and pure joy. Peter seemed more taken aback than anything else. And Susan, she just about passed out.

Ed refused to look at me on the way back though, and he ignored every attempt I made to talk to him. It was horrible really, the way he looked at me. At first all I could see was shock and disbelief in his eyes, but after I showed him my powers everything slowly faded to anger. It almost scared me, the amount of anger in his eyes.

I felt like crying on the ride back to Cair Paravel. But since I was sharing a horse with Ed, I refused to let the tears spill free. I was well aware of Ed's arm brushing against mine every once and a while, but no sparks came. And I was glad they didn't.

When we got back, I wasted no time in going straight to my room. And I'll admit it, I didn't even say a word to any of the other three Pevensie's. Caspian was the first to come looking for me, but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I ended up making a quick get away by climbing down some vines growing by my balcony.

After that, I ended up just trudging through the snow covered fields behind the castle. It was beginning to get dark, and I knew that if I didn't show up to dinner the kings and queens would get worried. But then again, Ed probably told them everything by now. So maybe they won't even want me here. Maybe when I get back, they'll be waiting to throw me out into the cold.

Maybe.

I hadn't thought to bring a cloak with me when I left, and I was now starting to feel the cold. Turning around, I decided to just take whatever they had to throw at me. Besides if they kicked me out, maybe I could find a way home. But again, it's not like I'd be going home. Not really. London will never be home to me. But it would do much better than here, at least. But even if I can't get back, we're set to leave in search of the golden oakpipe on the Dawn Tredder soon. So maybe being back on the seas will help clear my thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By now I'm pretty sure it's clear to everyone that there's something me and Ed aren't telling them. It's been a week since that day in the woods, and we've already spent two full days on the Dawn Tredder. It's incredible being able to smell the salt water, and to hear the lapping of the waves.

It's been getting warmer too, with the White Witch beginning to loose her power. Lucy says the same happened when she and her siblings first came here. But she says it was Aslan's return that weakened the evil witch, she says he must be returning again.

I haven't spoken to many people since the say of the attack. Back in Cair Paravel I spent my time locked up in either the library or my bed chambers, or I'd be out in the training fields. And once we boarded the Dawn Tredder, I've spent my time locked in my room and on the bow of the ship.

I've seen Nereid's swimming in the water, sometime's waving up to me, sometimes just racing the boat. Seeing whose faster. Today there were three, they seemed to be having fun. Smiling and laughing, and waving to me every once and a while. I forced a smile on my face as I waved back.

"Saying hello to some old friends?" laughed a voice behind me.

I spun around only to be met with familiar eyes "What do you want?" I spat.

Ed looked slightly surprised, but brushed it off "I wanted to talk to you actually, about…well…you know…" he trailed off, as if this was awkward for him.

I scowled "You've had a week to talk about it, Ed." I began "And to be honest, if you had to think about it _this_ long, I really don't think I care what you have to say."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off by turning my back to him. I looked back down to the Nereid's racing the ship. I remember how I used to do this from time to time when I lived on the coast. I'd swim far out into the ocean until I found a nice big ship to race. I beat most of them though, since I was a fast swimmer. So I ended up racing whales and dolphins, I loved it.

I hadn't even noticed, but I guess I must have sighed in longing at the memory. Ed had walked up behind me now, I could feel his presence behind me. He leaned over the railing and looked out at the sea "Can we please just talk Kate?" he whispered.

I sighed "Fine."

Without looking at me, he spoke "I have a few questions…"

"I figured you would," I cut in "ask away."

He shifted uncomfortably "What happened that day? What was happening to you before you woke up?"

Now it was my turn to be a little uncomfortable "Amelia Gemmel." I stated.

He looked at me quizzically "Who?"

I sighed, remembering her. I had been getting more flashes lately about her. Little pieces of her life just seem to flash behind my eyes. I'm not sure what good they'll do though "She was my ancestor." I began "She came here, to Narnia. That's where it all started, you know, the curse." I went on telling him about the oakpipe and the blade that stopped her heart but didn't kill her.

When I was finished, Ed spoke "Is there any way to reverse it?"

I paused before answering "Amelia thinks I already am. But I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged "Dunno." I answered, not wanting to tell him the whole truth.

I looked back down to the Nereid's who waved up at me in return. I smiled slightly and waved again, but for some reason I still felt anything but happy. Even though I couldn't help but think; _Ed's talking to me again, so why can't I just be happy about it?_

-0-0-Lucy-0-0-

I didn't have anything to do on board. The crew wouldn't let me help with anything, not like I'd know what to do anyways. I couldn't help but feel bad since the day of the attack. Something had happened to Kate in those woods, but what?

With that thought, I decided to look for her. I checked her bunk, but she wasn't in there. I figured she must be on deck then, since that's really the only other place she ever goes on board.

Sure enough when I got on deck, I found Kate and Ed on the bow of the ship. I could see them talking and I knew I shouldn't interrupt, but for some reason I just felt compelled to go closer. Letting my curiosity take over, I took a few steps closer and hid behind a crate.

"Saying hello to some old friends?" laughed Ed.

Kate spun around "What do you want?" she spat.

Ed looked slightly surprised, but brushed it off "I wanted to talk to you actually, about…well…you know…" he trailed off, as if this was awkward for him.

Kate scowled "You've had a week to talk about it, Ed." she began "And to be honest, if you had to think about it _this_ long, I really don't think I care what you have to say."

Ed opened his mouth to speak, but Kate cut him off by turning her back to him. She looked back down to the Nereid's racing the ship. I wondered what she was thinking about, she looked like she was reliving a memory. Kate sighed at whatever it was she was thinking about. Ed leaned over the railing and looked out at the sea "Can we please just talk Kate?" he whispered.

Kate sighed "Fine."

Without looking at Kate, he spoke "I have a few questions…"

"I figured you would," Kate cut in "ask away."

He shifted uncomfortably "What happened that day? What was happening to you before you woke up?"

Now it was Kate's turn to look a little uncomfortable "Amelia Gemmel." she stated.

Ed looked at Kate quizzically "Who?"

Kate sighed, looking lost in thought for a moment. "She was my ancestor." she began "She came here, to Narnia. That's where it all started, you know, the curse." I didn't know what she was talking about, and it only made less sense as she continued. She went on telling him about the oakpipe we were looking for, and about a blade that stopped Amelia's heart, but she didn't die. I couldn't make sense of any of it.

When she was finished, Ed spoke "Is there any way to reverse it?"

She paused before answering "Amelia thinks I already am. But I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why?" he asked.

Kate shrugged "Dunno." but I could tell she was hiding something.

Ed sighed "Do you think you can?" he asked.

Kate shrugged "I'm not sure, I mean I hope I can, but it's just complicated."

Ed sighed, he glanced at Kate before asking hesitantly "What about…I mean if you…had kids…would they, you know, be like you?"

Kate gasped a little, startled by his question. She glanced at him as if to see if he were serious "Yes." she breathed "But if I can reverse the curse, then they won't be born like me. They'll be one hundred percent alive."

I was beyond confused at this point. First she talks about a curse, then she talks as if she's some kind of creature. And now she's saying that this curse prevents her descendants from being completely alive? I had no idea what it could mean.

I realized it too late. I had gasped out loud, I clamped my hand over my mouth, but it was too late. I heard the sounds of shuffling feet running over to the crate I was hidden behind. And within seconds, I could hear Kate gasp and Ed saying "Oh no."

My brother pulled me to my feet and held me by the arm. "Since when do you eavesdrop Lucy?" he yelled.

I could tell he was beyond angry this time. But luckily for me Kate put a calming hand onto Ed's arm. "Ed, calm down it's okay. She would have had to find out eventually. Besides, the prophecy remember? They'd need to know soon before we waste any time looking for the Chosen One."

Ed sighed and let go of my arm. By now, Caspian had made his way over to see what was going on. But Kate and Ed didn't even acknowledge his presence. "How much of that did you hear?" Kate asked calmly.

I hesitated before answering "Everything? I think."

Ed opened his mouth to speak, but Kate cut him off "And how much of that actually made sense to you?"

I didn't answer, not much of what she said had made any sense at all. When I was silent for a few moments Kate asked "What did you figure out from that conversation that we probably didn't want you to know?"

I paused, took a deep breath and glanced at Ed before answering "You're not human."

**WHOOOOOOWWWWHHHOOOOOOO! I FINALY UPDATED!**

**Okay, so the reason I havn't been updating is because my mom took my computer away! :'( But in the spirit of Christmas, she gave it back! :D YAAAAAAYYYYY**

**Dedicated to Kale Allerion for sending me the best and most inspirational comment I've ever recieved! It's really nice to wake up Christmas afternoon and see that people really appreciate my writing! Thank you soooooooooooo much! And I hope you continue dreaming about the adventures of Kate and Edmund (wink, wink)**


	7. I Told you I'm Not Crazy!

**I Told You I'm Not Crazy!**

I've been pacing for what feels like hours, and with my luck, it probably has only been a few minutes. I wish Narnia had watches, especially since I'm no good at reading the suns position in the sky. I knew this day would have to come sooner or later, but I didn't expect it would be so soon. Or that my secret would get out because of someone eavesdropping on me. The Pevensie's and Caspian have all assembled in the meeting cabin, and I know exactly what's going on in there. Ed's probably telling his siblings exactly what I am, and they're probably deciding what to do with me. My guess is that Lucy, Ed, and maybe Caspian are probably siding with me. But Peter and Susan, the two with the most say and power, are probably itching to see if I'm of any danger to them.

Ridiculous.

None of the crew knows what's going on, they just know that something important has happened. And my guess is that they know it concerns me since I'm not being included in the meeting, that and I keep getting suspicious glares from the crew.

The Nereid's weren't racing the boat anymore, but they were gliding alongside of it giving me pitiful looks. I smiled sadly to one that waved up at me, maybe trying to give me some support. It was like they could sense my uncertainty.

I turned to the sound of footprints behind me. Ed stood behind me with a grim look on his face. I ran up to him "What happened?" I asked, afraid to hear his answer.

He shook his head "Nothing yet, luckily." he paused "But Peter's worried, he thinks your some kind of witch. And Susan's not sure if she agrees or not."

I gasped "A witch? Ed, didn't you tell them what I am?"

He shook his head "No, I didn't think you would want me to. But Peter and Caspian have decided to bring you in before they make any decisions."

I shook my head and let him lead me to the cabins. I did a quick fix of my hair and clothing before I let Ed lead me into the room with the Kings and Queens. Lucy ran up to me and pulled me into a hug "Peter thinks you're a witch! But you're not, right?" She asked.

I took a deep breath before answering "No Lucy, I'm not a witch."

"Than what are you, exactly?" Peter asked from the other side of the room.

I shrugged "What does it matter?" I asked calmly.

Peter took a step closer to me, Ed shifted in front of me protectively. "She's a good person, that's what she is." Ed said "What does it matter if she's different? She's destined to defeat the White Witch."

"Ed," Peter sighed "I just don't want anything bad to happen to any of you."

"And you think I'm capable of doing harm onto your family?" I asked surprised "I thought you only didn't trust me because you thought I was a witch! Well I'm not a witch, and I'm _not_ evil!"

Peter looked sad for a moment "But the prophecy says the Chosen One is someone without a beating heart, if that's you, than doesn't that mean you don't have feelings?"

"Peter!" Ed yelled "What the Hell's the matter with you?"

I shook my head to stop the tears "Thanks for reminding me." I said coolly.

I was about to storm out of the room when the boat suddenly lurched to the side. A porthole on the wall swung open and sea water sprayed out into the room. I yelped and jumped aside just before it had a chance to hit me. I hadn't noticed it, but my eyes had gone wide and probably held a crazed look in them. But hey, the last thing I needed was to grow a tail in front of everyone.

"Calm down, it's only water." Susan laughed.

I sighed "Exactly." I said under my breath. I didn't mean for anyone to hear it, but I think they did anyways.

"What do you mean, Kate?" Lucy asked.

I shook my head "It doesn't matter, we should see if there's anything wrong."

But just as I said it, the captain burst into the room "Your Majesties, we're here."

We had been walking through thick forest for about three hours now. Not even knowing where we're going, just looking. I'm not sure what we were looking for exactly, though. I mean, it's not like the oakpipe would be just sitting in an alter waiting for us to take it. I knew it was in a cave though, I remembered that much from the dreams. But the location of the cave? I have no idea. And I don't think anyone else did either.

"It should be here somewhere." Peter said "Probably in some sort of temple-"

I shook my head and sighed "Don't be ridiculous, it's in a cave." I cut in.

"And you know this how?" Susan asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks to avoid crashing into the captain, who had stopped in front of me just as abruptly. Should I say something? "You don't want to know, trust me on that one." Ed cut in.

Susan looked at him puzzled but Peter beat her to saying something "Ed, how much exactly are you not telling us?"

Ed glanced at me, then smirked "Just about everything." then he paused "That I know at least."

I smiled at him "No, you know pretty much everything."

Peter and Susan shot each other annoyed glances. Ed chuckled "Come on, we need to find this cave."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we began walking forward into the forest again. After what felt like a mile later, I stopped. I had sworn I had seen something glistening through the thick foliage. Ed noticed my actions and looked at me concerned. I just ignored it and followed the faint gold light. I could tell the group was reluctant, but I could hear them following behind me.

By now the light was clear through the trees and bushes. "Where are you going?" Lucy piped up.

I didn't take my eyes off of the light "Don't you see it?" I asked.

"See what?" Peter asked.

I looked back at the group in disbelief "That golden light up ahead. There's no way you could possibly miss it." When no one's features changed from their confused position, I pointed it out "It's right there!"

"Kate...there's nothing but trees there." Ed explained.

"What? I'm not crazy, it's right there!" I exclaimed pointing to the light again.

I rolled my eyes when no one seemed to be seeing what I was seeing. I kept walking forwards until the trees became less and less dense. As I kept walking, the image of a clearing flashed behind my eyes. I could see it clearly, green grass surrounded by trees and bushes. With a mysterious cave entrance poking up out of the ground. But it only seemed to stretch out for about three feet, and then just stop somehow. It looked more like a closed rocky gate than a cave.

Before I had even realized it I broke through the trees and stepped into the very same clearing. I smiled, the light was emanating out of the cave. "See? The light's right there! You can't possibly miss it!" I exclaimed.

Ed came up from behind me "What light?" He asked, then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His expression changed to confusion "Oh..._that_ light."

I smiled triumphantly "See? I told you I wasn't crazy!"

Susan came up from behind me looking puzzled "I still don't see anything."

Ed rolled his eyes and let go of my shoulders "Susan, it's right in front of..." he trailed off at the end of his sentence "Where'd it go?" he asked me.

I looked at him puzzled, I could still clearly see the glowing golden light. I pointed to the cave "It's still there." I said.

Peter came up from behind me now too. He scrunched up his nose before his features turned to deep thought. "Kate...you say you can still see it?" he asked, I nodded "And Ed saw it when he touched you...so maybe..." he trailed off before placing a hand on my shoulder. His eyes widened "Well I'll be damned." he breathed.

"Well it looks like Lady Kate is the only one who can see the way to the flute then." the captain stated.

I shrugged "I guess so."

I took a step forwards, everyone else following closely behind. I took a step into the cave, expecting to only find a wall. But instead, after a moment of darkness, we were surrounded by light from lit torches on the wall. The cave no longer seemed to end as soon as it started. Instead it seemed to go on for miles.

We began walking through the rocky enclosure. We didn't walk too far before I turned a corner, and what did I see? Water. Lots and lots of water. Great. In fact, it was more like a dead end, and the trail of light continued on from under the water. Just perfect.

"Look down there! I can see lights under the water!" Lucy exclaimed.

I looked down, and sure enough, bright lights like underwater flames could be seen from below the surface. "The oakpipe." I stated, the cave must have overflowed since the time of Amelia. I remembered in the dream there wasn't this much water.

"But how do we get down there?" Susan asked, trying to think of some possible solution.

I inhaled deeply "You don't," everyone turned to look at me "I do."

"Kate-" Ed began, but I cut him off.

"Do you want the pipe or not?"

"Well yes, but we can figure something else out!" he argued "It's too dangerous for you to go down there alone. You know there are bound to be traps set down there."

'_The pool will block your powers.' _I heard the all too familiar voice of Amelia say in my head say.

I sighed "I know what the pool does, I'm prepared."

"What the pool does?" Lucy asked confused.

I looked down at her as Amelia spoke again '_The pool will drain the life from humans, they are too weak for its magic.'_

"Whatever happens, don't come down after me. The pool kills humans." I informed the group.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

I shrugged "Exactly what I said. The pool kills humans, they're too weak for its magic. And that counts for you as well Ed, so don't even think about it." I finished giving him a glare.

"Be careful." Susan said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I gave her a questioning look, why was she so worried about me all of a sudden? "We thought we lost you once and the grief was terrible. I can't imagine what would happen if we really lost you." she said, giving me a weak smile.

I nodded my understanding before turning back to Ed. "Be careful." he whispered into my hair as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Don't worry." I smiled up at him "I'll be fine."

And with that said, I nodded towards everyone before turning back to the pool. "Here goes nothing."

I brought my hands up above my head before diving into the cool water. It seemed to swarm around me, almost like it was sizing me up. Like it was seeing just how much of a threat I could be, or if I was the one it waiting for. Five seconds later, the change began to happen. My legs began to glue together, and my lungs began to adapt to the water. Before I knew it, a bright light surrounded me as well as jets of water. This was different than all of the other changes I've been through. This time, it was like the water was controlling it. Controlling me. It took a lot more energy than before, and I suddenly felt tired. I fought to stay awake as I felt the water begin to pull me upwards. My head broke through the surface as a column of water pulled me upwards, keeping me trapped in its grip in more ways than one.

I felt like I couldn't stay awake any longer. I figured this might be the pool draining my powers, preventing me from being able to use them. But before anything else could happen I heard a voice. Amelia's voice, but this time she was not in my head "Well, it looks like the pool recognizes her as more than just the Chosen One."

**Hi, how's it goin? Sorry it's short and kinda sucky. I've been avoiding posting this cuz I'm not very happy with it. Lolz, oh well I'm posting it anyways! :P**

**Cari: (Blows kazoo) "HAPPY NEW YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"**

**Telby: (throws confetti) "YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"**

**Cari: "Hey Telby, what's your New Year's Resolution?"**

**Telby: "To dye my hair black! What about you, Cari?"**

**Cari: "To finish a book! And to finally get started on some of my origional books, maybe even get them published!"**

**Telby: "You're 13...and you want to get a book published?"**

**Cari: "YEA! Did you know that there's this contest/program/website thingy that just by entering, you automatically get 5 published copies of the book? And that people can buy them online if they want to?"**

**Telby: "Koowlzerz! Give me a copy!" **

**Cari: "Yea that IS if I can stick to it...I have a problem with commitment...I'm surprised this story is still going knowing me..."**

**Telby: "Oh ! YOU'RE NOT THINKING OF QUITTING ON THIS STORY ARE YOU?"**

**Cari: "..."**

**Telby: "Cari?"**

**Cari: "..."**

**Telby: "CARI?"**

**Cari: "..."**

**Telby: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU CANNOT QUIT THIS STORY! DON'T BE LIKE THE AZTECS AND JUST QUIT ON THIS CARI! DO YOU WANT PEOPLE 100 YEARS FROM NOW TO THINK THE WORLD WILL JUST END BECAUSE YOU QUIT ON THIS?"**

**Cari: "..."**

**Telby: "CARI?"**

**Cari: "WHAT? I'M EATING MY CHICKEN WINGS, LEAVE ME ALONE!"**


	8. Chapter 8:

**Chapter 8**

-0-0-0-Edmund-0-0-0-

I couldn't see her anymore. Kate had just dived below the surface and not even a second later, the water began to swirl and churn. I was about to take a step forwards when I heard the melodic voice say "Stop."

I turned towards the source of the noise. At first, I didn't see anyone. But just then water churned and rose into the air, rising to a height of about five feet. The water began shaping itself, forming into the graceful figure of a woman. She began to solidify as her features became more prominent. she had long, straight brown hair flowing over her shoulders. Her emerald eyes glistened with emotions I couldn't quite place. She had a long white gown framing her pale skin, she looked so much like Kate. Except older.

"Didn't Kate warn you not to step foot into the pool?" she chided.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled first at me, then to my siblings and Caspian "I am but a spirit from the other side. Part of me still resides in this pool, protecting the flute in wait of the next generation. You may know me by the name of Amelia."

I gasped "_You're_ Amelia?" I asked.

Lucy took a step forwards "But who-"

Amelia smiled fondly at Lucy as she stopped mid sentence, clearly confused. "My name is Amelia Gemmel, child, one of Kate's ancestors." she said to Lucy.

"Unfortunately though, I only have enough energy as Kate's powers hold. Her powers are what allow me to appear before you, I only have until the pool drains them completely." she continued with a look of concern clearly written across her features.

"Her...powers?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Amelia nodded "Poor girl, she has no idea what's in store for her. She should have practiced more..." she trailed off.

"What do you mean? And who are you _exactly_?" Peter asked.

Amelia smiled warmly, I noticed Kate has her smile "I am the past Queen of the Seas here in Narnia. That's the title Aslan gave me when I stumbled across this land. I was the first Chosen One to play the flute, but I wasn't the right Chosen One. Consequently, forcing a terrible fate onto my descendants. Poor Kate had the worst end of the deal..." she trailed off, regret flashing in her eyes.

"Anyways, what I mean is that the pool has been changed since I have been here. It's adapted by magic, my magic. After my failure, it's modified itself to make sure that only the Chosen One could manage to get down there to retrieve the pipe."

Just then the surface of the water broke, a column of water shot up into the air with Kate in its clutches. I resisted the urge to call out to her, she was nearly unconscious. "What's it doing to her?" Caspian asked.

Amelia only shrugged "I told you, it's draining her powers. Taking her strength away, taking her more...unique qualities." she said, glancing at me quickly at that last part.

Amelia scrunched her brows together in confusion "It should be finished by now..." she whispered, barely audible "Something must be wrong..."

"Wrong?" practically everyone asked, panicked, at the same time. It was just then that I noticed how everyone had all grown fondly of Kate in such a short time.

Amelia smiled "No..." then she paused again, pride gleaming in her eyes "Well, it looks like the pool recognizes her in more ways then just the Chosen One."

-0-0-0-Kate-0-0-0-

My entire lower half felt numb right about now. My consciousness was slowly returning, I noticed that I was still human. Without warning, the column of water dissipated and I was falling back down to the surface.

As soon as I was submerged though, I was able to breath. This was strange since I usually can't breath under water until the five seconds of my transformation pass. I looked down, two legs in the place of a green tail. I was sinking slowly too, I realized I had no idea how to swim with legs. It took me a good few minutes, and everybody was probably getting worried, but I finally managed to figure out how to kick and propel myself towards the surface.

I broke through the surface, my hair flying from my face and to the back of my head. It felt amazing this way, without a bulky tail controlling my movements. The Pevensie's plus Caspian were all staring at me, and cheering might I add. But what caught my attention the most as I made my way gracefully to the edge of the pool, was Amelia smiling down fondly at me.

"Amelia?" I gasped.

She smiled "Good luck, child, I will continue to guide you as best I can." and with that she shimmered out.

I laughed as my friends all came running towards me, Susan included "Are you alright?" she asked.

I smiled "Never better! I feel great!" I answered enthusiastically.

I glanced down at the lights from below the surface, for a second I could have sworn I saw something move. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a golden oakpipe to retrieve."

Ed bent down by my side and whispered "You're human?" so that no one could hear.

I smiled and shrugged "It's not permanent." I whispered back to him.

He grinned "Good."

I laughed lightly, and so did he before he placed his hand gently on my cheek "Be careful." he said.

I smiled warmly at him, looking into his chocolate eyes "I promise." I replied.

I kissed him quickly on the lips before turning and diving below the cool blue water. After I was submerged, I could see everything as clearly as if I were in my mermaid form. It was still hard to swim around though, I still wasn't used to my legs. Now that I was under water though, I could see blue balls of fire floating atop stone pillars resting on the floor of the pool. A stone pathway was resting in the center of the pillars, winding it's way into a stone tunnel.

I made my way through the tunnel, barely being able to see what was in front of me. After about five minutes of swimming, I could see the light again. Shining golden light seemed to grow brighter and brighter as I swam forward. Before I knew it, I broke out of the tunnel and into a large chamber. I swam a little ways in to see that the golden light was emanating from the middle of the underwater chamber. An alter sat firmly on the floor of the pool, golden light pouring from it's top. As I approached it, the light died down until all that was left was a beautiful floating trident. It was as blue as the Caribbean sea, and it seemed to glow as if it was made of running water, and the water was reflecting the light of the sun.

A vision crossed through my mind. It was of Amelia before the incident on the battle field. She sat in her bed chambers in Cair Paravel twirling around what appeared to be a pearl locket. I wondered what the importance of this was when the words "birth right" flashed in my mind. I suddenly was hit with the feeling that this was important, but I still didn't know why.

Once this thought voiced itself in my mind, more visions flashed in my minds eye. All of them were of generations before Amelia herself, and all of them had these birth rights. But all of them were different. Sometimes they'd be earrings, or a bracelet, or even a sea shell. But they all held special purposes. I noticed how none of the generations after the curse had these symbols of power.

Symbols of power. That's what these were. I somehow knew that before the curse, all mermaids in my family had been born with these. I saw another vision again. This time of a woman with short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I saw her sitting on a rock tossing a ruby red ring between her hands. Then the vision changed. This time the young woman was in an obviously expensive home. Long purple drapes framed the wall sized windows and hard wood floors shiny and freshly polished lay out from under them. The woman was in rags and on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor when a chubby man with about three slick strands of hair greased tightly to his face burst through huge double doors. He began yelling at the poor woman, giving her orders and calling her lazy. He held the ruby ring in his hand.

I came out of the vision and became vaguely aware of my hand outstretched towards the trident. It glowed bright green as I wrapped my hand gingerly around it. It shrunk down and bent into different shaped until I held in the palm of my hand a golden bracelet with a simple trident charm dangling from the chain. My birth right.

-0-0-0-Edmund-0-0-0-

Kate dove down under the water for the second time. Maybe about ten minutes later the lights from below the surface went out. None of us knew what to do. Peter was pacing back and forth by the wall, muttering to himself about how confused he was. I laughed, it was nice to know something that Peter didn't for once.

Peter stopped pacing as a click followed by a crunching noise surfaced from behind him. We all turned towards the source of the noise, only to be met with the view of a section of the cave wall opening.

"Hidden passage." Caspian stated.

Peter took a cautious step into the tunnel, torches lit up on the walls. Torches kept lighting up in rows of two as we made our way deeper and deeper into the tunnel. "What's that?" Susan asked, nodding in the direction of the tunnel wall.

Peter lifted a torch off the wall, Caspian doing the same "It looks like cave drawings. Like the ones at Aslan's tomb."

The first drawing was that of a large golden oak tree, surrounded by glistening water. The pictures progressed and it was clear they were focused on one person in particular. As the pictures eased into battle, the woman's long brown hair flowed gracefully behind her as she swung her sword in self defense. It was Amelia. My eyes stopped at one image of a dagger being forced deep into Amelia's heart. I cringed, the resemblance this woman had to Kate was horrifying in this one scene. I glanced to the next scene, Amelia was up and fighting again without any evidence of her ever being injured.

"Is that Amelia?" Lucy asked.

I slowly tore my gaze away from the tunnel wall and onto my little sister "Yes, Lu, it's her."

Lucy took a few steps down the tunnel. She stopped at and stared at one of the scenes. It was of Amelia raining down lightning and heavy winds onto the White Witches army. "I wonder if Kate can do that..." Lucy thought allowed.

"Something similar." I found myself saying.

Lucy looked at me and smiled "Than she's lucky."

Peter walked behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry, you don't have to tell us."

I smiled up at him slightly and nodded my head "Good. Because it's not something that's mine to tell."

We walked forward into the cave for who knows how long. Eventually, we came to a dead end. Susan went up to the wall and banged on it "Come on! This has to open up as well!"

Peter inspected the wall, a speck of light shone through "Yes it does, the problem is. How?"

My brother tried pushing on the wall before he called Caspian over to help. When it didn't even budge, they stopped and motioned for me to help as well. They backed away slightly so that I could get a firm hold on the rock. But when I touched it, a golden light spread across the surface of the wall like a wave of energy. The wall opened, allowing Peter to shove it open the rest of the way.

We all emerged to find ourselves standing on a narrow strip of land surrounded by the deadly water. But not too far out was yet another plot of land. A clear blue majestic waterfall ran through a short stream on the ground before flowing freely into the pool. But what really caught everyone's attention was the large golden oak tree sprouting from the ground. Torches lined the walls, emanating much more light than thought possible. The golden leaves of the tree making the light bounce off the walls and branches.

"The Golden Oak Tree." Susan breathed "I thought it was only myth."

Peter gave Susan a questioning look who just shrugged "I've read about it"

-0-0-0-Kate-0-0-0-

After I slipped my birth right onto my wrist, the alter disappeared in a burst of light. A narrow tunnel taking its place. I swam down into the tunnel, it was much darker in there. There were no blue torches lining the walls this time, instead I found myself having to squint even with mermaid vision. I eventually found myself seeing a faint golden glow again though.

I emerged in yet another chamber, but this time I could see two strips of land above me. As I began swimming towards the surface, the wall closed behind me where the tunnel exit once stood. This couldn't be good. I swam faster towards the surface, wishing for my tail now more than ever. Rocks clattered to the ground behind me as a new tunnel could be found. But this one had the blue fire in it, emanating light into the main chamber. But something was blocking the light. Something big.

I gawked at the creature that emerged from the tunnel. It was like some sort of dragon, but with three distinct heads. It must have been about twenty times my size and then some. It's skin was scaly and a bronzy color, spikes stuck out from it's heads. Six black eyes bore down at me, and three jaws hung slightly open showing off the two rows of sharp dagger like teeth in each. I got waves of anger coming off of it, as if we shared some sort of telepathy link. I tried to swim backwards without drawing too much attention to myself. It caught my movement easily though, and it let out a roar of rage. It sounded somewhere between a pterodactyl and a whale. It's middle head tilted back slightly as if inhaling deeply before shooting out a column of blue fire from it's mouth.

I knew I had to get on land, it was my best chance of surviving this inevitable fight. But I didn't have time to react, the monster charged somehow being able to move swiftly despite the surrounding water. On instinct I held my right hand out slightly, my elbow touching my side. A jolt of energy shot through me as my birth right lit up in the same green light as before. Before a second had passed my bracelet was gone, replaced by the trident locked firmly in my grasp. I swung it just as the monster made an attempt to rip me in half with its teeth. The head sliced off cleanly, then the middle and the last remaining head as I continued my attack.

I swum to the surface as the monsters body floated limply down towards the bottom of the pool. I broke through the surface near a large rock, I pulled up my upper torso to rest on the rock while the rest of me just lay limply off the side. I felt like I was drained of all my energy, I had a feeling it was because of using magic to summon my trident in the water.

"Kate!" I heard my name being called.

I looked up to see Lucy already running towards me, and pulling me onto the ground. Soon, everyone was surrounding my dripping wet figure sprawled out on the ground. I didn't have the energy to move, I was barely able to open my eyes ad reassure them that I was okay.

Susan was the first to become aware of the trident in my hands "What is that?" she asked.

I opened my eyes a little more and made an effort to sit up. With a little help from Peter and Ed, I was propped up against a rock in a matter of seconds. I gripped the trident tighter, with both of my hands now. But before I got the chance to explain what had happened in the chamber, a towering figure emerged from the water.

Filled with sudden adrenaline I jumped to my feet, trident in hand and at the ready. The monster was towering above me yet again, but this time with six heads instead of one. "Well, that's not good." I breathed.

It came about a foot closer to us and paused. Just then a breeze picked up from behind me, blowing my hair forwards into my face. Although, don't ask me how a breeze is even possible in the middle of a cave. I glanced around and noticed that no one else seemed to be touched by the wind though. I looked behind me, I could smell the ocean.

The monster slanted his head to the side as if puzzled by something. I felt him physically calm down, I was no longer getting the angry vibe from him.

'_Who are you?'_ I heard a gruff voice say in my head.

I took a step back, shocked to say the least. My mouth flew open, my eyes doing the same. The monster made a sound almost like laughing. Did I really just hear that thing talk to me? I decided to try it out.

'_Katherine...Gemmel.'_ I thought.

One of the monsters middle heads nodded as if in understanding. '_I apologize for my earlier display.' _I heard the voice again _'I didn't realize you are a Gemmel descendent.'_

"Um...Kate?" Peter asked, sounding concerned.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked if you were alright and you never answered."

I knit my brows in confusion "You did?"

"Yes..." Peter responded.

"Oh...I'm fine." I replied.

"Why isn't that thing attacking?" Caspian asked, I heard a low growl coming from the monsters throat.

"He doesn't like being called a thing." I translated.

The group all gave me questioning looks, I ignored them and took a step towards the water. My trident shimmered as I made it return to the form of a charm bracelet. I could hear protests from behind me, but I ignored them. The creature lowered one of his heads for me, and I stepped on.

"Kate!" I heard the group shout.

I turned and smiled reassuringly "Don't worry," I began, voicing the words the creature was saying in my mind "he's a guardian of the flute. He's on our side."

I hopped from one head to another until I had made it safely across the pool and onto the other strip of land. Jumping off, I took in the scene before me. The beautiful golden oak tree, the waterfall, and most importantly the small golden alter resting at the base of the tree. It was empty though, except for a small opening in the center. I knew what I had to do. My trident appeared in my hands once more. I lifted it above my head before slamming it back down onto the alter with all of the force I could muster. A golden light appeared around me, engulfing me in its warmth. I had to shield my eyes because it was so bright. I opened them once again as the light slowly faded. My trident was once again the golden charm bracelet, and in its place was the Golden Oakpipe.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm ALIIIIIIVE! Hey sorry 4 the delay my wonderful readers...I honestly don't have an excuse for not updating...I guess I just lost my inspiration for this story. I was seriously considering putting this story up for adoption, but after writing this chapter today I decided I just couldn't. I have so many things instore for Kate that it just wouldn't be fair to hand her over to a compleate stranger. <strong>

**So what did you think? Did you like the whole birth right thing I put in there? I'll let u guys know tht it will come back as a major factor later on in the story. And I already gave a subtle hint as to what will happen. Can you guess what will happen?**

**-IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT, PLZ READ!-**

**Telby: I can't think of anything to say...**

**Cari: We don't have any announcements?**

**Telby: I don't think so...I think you covored just about everything in the A/N...**

**Cari: Yea...I guess you're right...**

**Telby: Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**Cari: OOHHHHHHHHHH! hey, would you guys be interested in a twilight fanfiction? Cuz I'm kinda in the twilight mood and I wanna kno if you guys would want to read one of those...**

**Telby: So if you would-**

**Cari: Now I have more than one idea...one could be a version of twilight with Alice in Bella's place. The other is kind of like that but also a crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians (my fav series EVER!) So which 1 would u guys like best? **

**Telby: Leave a comment and let Cari know if you'd like her to post whichever one she writes-**

**Cari: And tell me which one you'd rather read! **

**-IMPORTANT NOTICE OVER-**

**Now that that's out of the way, I have a quick story I want to share with you guys...**

**Okay so I was sitting at my lunch table with my friends, eating Cape Cod potato chips. I don't remember what we were talking about exactly, but I was using a lot of hand gestures. So of course, I swing my arm around and I somehow managed to accidentally swing my arm a little too close to my other hand. And, of course, I was about to put a chip in my mouth when this happened. So the next thing I know I knock the chip out of my hand and it flies into my face. My entire lunch table started laughing at me! It was hilarious! Well, they don't call me KariCariCarlGrace for nothing!**

**Oh and one more thing...**

**Cari's famous quotes:**

**"EW SHELBY YOU'RE SUCH A PEDIATRICIAN! You need to go to your pedophile and get your head checked out, cuz there's something seriously wrong with you!" **

**...**

**Amber: "I HATE YOU CARI!"**

**Cari: "GOD AMBER! YOU'RE SUCH A PEDIATRICIAN!"**

**Amber: *says to my bus driver* "MISS MOM(my bus driver...don't ask)! CARI CALLED ME A PEDIATRICIAN!**

**Bus driver: *gives Cari a weird look* **


	9. Being Deaf Sucks

**Being Deaf Sucks**

The boat rocked peacefully back and forth on the waves. I stood on the bow of the ship, oakpipe in hand, and blew out a single tune. It sounded like wind chimes tapping lightly together in the breeze. The salty smell of the ocean wafted its way into my nose. In the distance the shape of an island grew clearer as the ship approached. I could already make out the lush green trees encased by white, sandy beaches.

I took in a deep breathe of the salty air, it felt like home. I smiled, feeling at peace.

_"Hair so long and as soft as silk,_

_and eyes as green as emeralds,_

_she sings to me in my darkened days,_

_and offers me some light,"_

The words of the old chantey flowed easily from my mouth in my soprano voice. I used to always sing the chanties I heard from sailors whenever I went swimming. I would sit up on a rock somewhere in the middle of the Pacific and just sing my heart out. It always brought me peace and made me feel safe, as well as exhilarated and energetic. By why it does that, I'll never know.

"_May it be a shining star,_

_that guides me to my heaven,_

_a soft and gentle whisper,_

_that flows from mouth to ear,_

_for the mermaid of the seas, _

_shall be with me,"_

The last note had only just flowed from my lips when the voice came from behind me "I've never heard that one before." the voice commented.

I turned, startled, and clutched the golden instrument tighter in the palms of my hands. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding at the sight of Peter leaning against the rails of the ship. He was watching me closely with one eyebrow raised above the other, I shrugged, insisting I must've picked the old song up from one of the crew members. Peter wasn't convinced in the slightest, I could tell that much, even though he had yet to say anything.

"Well I just wanted to check on you." he said, finally. "You've barely said anything since the cave."

I took a deep breath at the mention of the cave. That had been yesterday, but it seemed more like an eternity ago. My tail had come back already; I only had about five minutes of carefree bliss without it after we left the magic cave entrance. I shrugged again "It's nothing." I insisted, knowing that it was a lie, but hoping Peter would buy it.

I fingered my charm bracelet, I had yet to tell anyone, even Edmund, what it really was. I had a bad feeling about sharing that information just yet. It felt like if the wrong person found out, it would end in disaster. I couldn't let that happen, there was no way I would take the chance of dragging any of my friends into this.

I could tell Peter would've argued, however, he never got the chance. The boat lurched to the side as if we had hit rocks, but I knew we hadn't, there would have had to be scrapping after the lurch. Instead, it lurched again, but this time to the opposite side. It was almost as if someone, or something, was attacking us. As if responding to my thoughts, the air around us grew colder. I looked up at Peter, wide eyed, it couldn't be possible. Could it? But I knew my suspicions were correct once the commotion started. The kings and queens all began shouting Peters name all at once. The two of us ran out onto the main deck and up to the Pevensie's and Caspian, they all had their backs to us. In front of them, though, was the real problem. The White Witch stood before us all, calm as ever, as she fingered her staff.

I itched to summon my trident, but I knew that would only make matters worse. The White Witch eyed me lazily at first, but her expression grew to shock as she took in my appearance. "Well, what do we have here?" she taunted.

Edmund took a protective step in front of me, I grabbed hold of his arm, thankful for the comforting feeling it gave me. The White Witch just laughed "No need to be so cautious, little king." she spat out the last part as if it were a huge insult.

Edmund glared at the witch and pulled me even farther behind him. The witch smiled coyly "A Gemmel," she observed "How interesting. I was beginning to think the lot of you died out. Clearly, I was wrong."

The White Witch took a step forward, Edmund tensed, and the others just rested their hands on their weapons. My hand clenched by my side, thunder shook the skies. The witch smiled "No need for that, Daughter of Eve, what is your name?" she asked.

I hesitated before answering "Katherine."

The witch smiled "Well, Katherine, you sure are the spitting image of Amelia. Shame she gave her allegiance to Aslan, tell me, will you make the same mistake?"

Edmund glared "Go to Hell." he muttered.

The witch turned her gaze to him "I don't believe I was talking to you, little king." she turned her gaze back to me "Shame then, you have potential."

She twirled her staff in her hands once more as a pillar of snow whirled around her. When the snow cleared, the witch was gone. But none of the crew had time to register her absence. Just then the boat lurched to the side again "Oi!" the Captain yelled "She's taking in water fast!"

"Man the deck!" Peter yelled to the crew who wasted no time following his orders.

The boat lurched to the side again. I hade to dive to my left in order to avoid the giant wave that splashed its way onto the deck. I turned to Edmund, the look in his eye told me he was thinking the same as I was "I need to get below the deck! There's too much water up here!" I yelled over the thunder clap that shook the skies.

I tried focusing my energy on calming the incoming storm, but my powers weren't developed enough to match that of the White Witch. Edmund nodded but the other kings and queens looked at me puzzled. "This isn't the time to be worrying about getting wet!" Susan yelled over the sound of the now violent waves.

I held my palm out in front of me just as a wave hurdled towards me at unbelievable speed. The wave parted around myself and my friends. Drops of water began slowly falling from the skies, I knew I had to get out of there. Fast. Edmund noticed this too, and the Captain chose that time to reappear "I need some help down here!" he shouted from below deck.

I used this as my excuse and bolted to the door leading to the underwater leaks in the boat. The Pevensie's followed, Caspian stayed above deck to help the crew. The damage to the ship was worse than I expected. Three holes were gouged into the side of the ship, water flowed freely from them. The holes were just under the surface of the water, since the crew was able to pour bucketfuls of water out of a porthole near the ceiling. Water was accumulating fast, it was clear there was no way the crew could keep up with the flow of ocean water. The boat lurched as another incision was made in the wood. A long spear forced its way into the wall, only to leave another gaping hole as it was pulled out. Something was in the water. And it was trying to sink the ship.

"We need the rest of the crew if we want to make it to the island!" Caspian's voice came from the deck.

"We can't spare any more crew members." Peter muttered to the Captain.

They shared a grave look, I glanced at Edmund, hoping he would understand the message I was trying to send with my eyes. "Let them go." I told Peter "I can handle this."

He looked at me incredulously, I gave him a reassuring look "Trust me, Peter. What other choice do you have?"

He studied my face for a moment, "Peter, the ships going down! Our only hope is to make it closer to shore!" Edmund shouted over the sound of rushing water.

Peter nodded, finally, and signaled the Captain to give the orders. The crew wasted no time to follow orders, the Captain going with them in order to direct us safely to land. Another spear crashed into the wall, I could sense the ship sinking slightly lower into the water. The five of us jumped backwards as the water line rose up. We were standing on the stairs now. I held my palm to the flow of water, it slowed slightly. Energy coursed through my arm as the flow of water slowed a little more. Frustrated, my left arm flew up to meet my right. The water flow barely changed this time. I had another idea. Energy coursed through my entire body this time as a ring of golden light emanated from my palms. Ice crystals began forming in the holes of the ship. The water flow slowed even more until it was almost stopped completely. A thick sheet of ice was now plugging the holes, preventing any more water to flood the ship.

I was about to congratulate my work when an ear splitting shriek filled the air. It was so high pitched I was amazed my human ears were capable of hearing it. My hands flew to my ears as my knees buckled, causing me to fall to the floor. Edmund caught my waist before I had a chance to fall down the stairs. My concentration had been broken, however, and the ice sheets had shattered from the water pressure pushing against them. Water was now flowing even faster into the room. Holding up my hand to the flow of salt water, I prepared myself to create a thicker ice barrier. The loud scream pierced my ear drums again, preventing me from working my magic. I let out my own ear splitting scream as I covered my ears once again. My eyes flew shut as I cradled my throbbing head in my knees.

"Kate!" Edmund yelled as he made a move to grab my waist once again.

I buried my head in his chest in hopes that his warmth would help ease the pain pounding in my ears. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" I begged as another shriek filled the room. Why wasn't everyone in the same state as me? Couldn't they hear it? Why wasn't the noise hurting them as well?

"Kate, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Edmund asked, frantic. I looked into his eyes, a look of utter helplessness filled the chocolate brown orbs.

"Can't you hear that?" I asked.

Edmund looked at me puzzled, he opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by another one of my blood curdling screams as a result of another shriek. It sounded like it was getting closer, or at least louder. "That noise!" I screamed.

The rest of the Pevensie's were at my side by now, they all were holding onto some part of my body, trying to help in any way they could. The Captain burst through the door of the room then "Your Majesties! We're under attack!" he yelled breathlessly.

"What is it?" Peter asked, urgency seeping into his voice as he went into King Mode.

The Captain looked at all of us before answering gravely "A Shrieker, your Majesties."

Peter scrunched his brows together, "Why would a Shrieker be attacking us this close to land? I thought they were suppose to only be found in the middle of no where."

Edmund's eyes went wide and he looked at me, concern flooding his eyes "The White Witch." he stated, looking back to the group "She's after Kate."

I was confused by this point, I had never heard of the creature they were talking about. Then again, the name suited the horrible shrieking I was hearing. But why was it only me hearing it? "What's a Shrieker?" I asked.

Edmund was the one to answer me "It's a rare sea serpent," he began "It can make loud shrieking noises that only one creature can hear..." he trailed off toward the end, obviously worried to continue.

"Which creature?" I asked, Edmund looked away from me.

I looked expectantly around the room, waiting impatiently for someone to answer me, the Captain was the only one to speak up. "According to the Legend, of course, mermaids."

I felt the blood drain from my face, had I heard him right? "Edmund! Why the Hell didn't you tell me that!" I demanded.

The Pevensie's gave me a questioning look, but Edmund looked at me apologetically "Well I didn't think we would come across one!" he defended.

I was about to yell at him some more but I was interrupted by another deafening shriek. I screamed at the very top of my lungs, which is pretty loud since I'm a mermaid. If I really wanted to, I could make everyone in this room go deaf. I clutched my ears frantically "I need to get in the water!" I screamed. I knew the water could help muffle some of the sound.

"Not an option, Kate! That thing's close enough to kill you if you can hear it from here!" Edmund replied.

A vision flashed across my minds eye; it was getting ready to attack the ship. It knew I was here, that's why it kept shrieking. To prevent me from being able to defend the ship. If I didn't do something now, I would be too weakened by the time it got here to help. "No, it's doing this on purpose! It's trying to weaken me, I have to do something." I said, my tone dripping with finality.

I glanced at the group around me, all of them held expressions of utter shock and disbelief on their faces. "Busted?" it came out like a question.

Up on the deck the crew was frantically running around trying to direct the ship towards the island. I was using my powers to avert the rain droplets away from me. Peter shouted orders to the crew, telling them to prepare for the attack. A vision forced its way into my mind, "It's coming!" I shouted the warning to everyone.

Not even a second later the serpent broke through the surface of the waves. It rose higher and higher until it towered above the ship, causing the crew members to run around in search for weapons. "Keep heading towards the island!" I yelled over the storm.

Edmund nodded at me in understanding, "Well?" Peter challenged when he saw the crew hesitate to follow my orders.

I summoned my trident and got into a fighting stance. I realized too late, however, that this was a huge mistake. The serpents jaws opened and out came the terrible shrieking from before. Now, though, it was ten times worse. I clutched the sides of my head, dropping the trident in the process. Letting out a deafening scream, I feel in a heap on the deck. Edmund rushed to my side and pulled me into his lap. I removed my hands from my ears, they hurt like Hell.

My eyes found themselves traveling to Edmunds face. His mouth opened and closed as if he were talking, but no sound came out. My eyes drifted to my surroundings. Peter stood over me now, his eyes alarmed as he made the same speaking movement as Edmund. My eyes lazily scanned the rest of the ship. I could see the crew running around the deck shouting orders and screaming as some were pulled over board from the force of a wave. The serpent parted its jaws once again, but this time no agonizing pain came. Lightning lit up the skies as the serpent prepared to strike. But no sound came from anything. I opened my mouth in an attempt to speak. Slight vibrating feelings came from deep in my throat, but no sound followed. I found myself reaching up to touch my ears. Pulling away, I found crimson blood flowing freely from my eardrums. I looked back up at Edmund who had a horrified expression on his face. His lips moved one again, no sound came.

_'Kate? Kate! Can you hear me? Kate, please say something!'_ the words came from the very back of my mind in a voice other than my own or Amelia's. It was slightly deep, like a man's voice. It almost sounded like Edmund.

_'Katherine!'_ the voice blended into my thoughts as Edmunds mouth moved once again.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Maybe...

_'Edmund?'_ I tried. It started as just a thought, but then changed as I molded it into a wordless message. My head buzzed slightly as I felt my mind being stretched, molding into another. Then it hit me. Jumbled thoughts flooded my mind, penetrating and reading my own. Visions played through my mind like memories. However, they weren't my memories. All of them had something to do with Edmund.

Edmund looked at me in bewilderment, his mouth stopped moving as he seemed to be at a loss for words. _'Kate? Can you hear me?'_ Edmunds voice rang in my mind.

I nodded my head in response, his eyes grew even wider and his mouth hung open. I laughed, again feeling the vibrations in my vocals but not hearing anything. _'I can't hear anything other than your thoughts.'_ I sent the telepathic message to Edmund.

He nodded his head in understanding _'How?'_

I shrugged _'I've only had telepathy links with Amelia and the Hydra back in the cave. I've never shared actual thoughts with either though.'_

As a response to my words, I felt Edmunds thoughts begin to whir around in his mind. I could vaguely see his thoughts and read his emotions. I guessed he could do the same with me. One thought stood out in particular though, it was of Edmund opening the passage to the Golden Oak chamber of the cave. I saw the golden light spread from his palm as he touched the solid rock wall. Edmund must have felt my confusion and bewilderment so he just shrugged _'I don't know what it was either.'_

Edmund looked off to the side for a moment and I realized someone had spoken to him. Lucy's words rung through my mind as soon as Edmund had registered them; she had asked what was going on. I watched Edmunds lips move as he spoke the words he was thinking '_She's deaf.'_

You know, this telepathy thing could really come in handy. All of this had happened in only a matter of seconds. Then it dawned on me, _the serpent_. Edmund read my thoughts and our thoughts clicked together as we came to the same conclusion. I couldn't fight without my sense of hearing, the monster would kill me. In one swift motion I scooped up my trident from the deck and placed it in Edmunds hands. _'It's the only way to defeat that thing.'_ my thoughts stretched into his.

Edmund nodded and clasped his hands firmly on the weapon the moment he felt the finality in my decision. We both stood, Edmund helping me swiftly to my feet. I placed a firm kiss on his lips before pulling apart and placing a hand on his cheek _'I love you.'_ I thought to him, sending all of the emotion I felt for him with it.

His eyes grew wide as his mouth opened slightly. We had always known we had strong feelings for each other, but neither of us had yet to say those three little words. A grin plastered on his face before he pulled me into him, crushing his lips against mine. _'I love you.'_ he replied.

I saw from Edmunds thoughts the serpent was about to strike. With one last glance, I took a slow step away from Edmund before turning and diving into the cold ocean.

The water cased itself around me like an eggshell. I sunk slowly below the surf as my legs began to fuse together. My senses grew stronger as I became more aware of my surroundings. My eyesight grew sharper and more adapted to the dark waters as my scales began forming. And in one swift tug of the current, my legs were completely gone. I flicked my tail, successfully darting quickly from side to side. Even after all this time, I hadn't lost my touch. I looked to my right, the serpents tail swung around the currents as it lunged at the ship. I knew Edmund wouldn't want me to stay where I am, and his thoughts only proved that.

_'Go!'_ Edmunds voice rang out in my mind.

With one last glance at the ship I propelled myself through the currents and towards the island. I stopped swimming once I approached the rocks near the shoreline. Popping my head up above the water, I pulled my body onto one of the rocks. My emerald tail was half hidden in the water while my top half was visible. I shivered slightly as I only had on my emerald bikini like top which appears whenever I switch to mermaid form.

My eyes darted around in the direction I had come from. The ship was still a good ways away from the island, but close enough for life boats to be sent out if necessary. The serpent had made a good sized dent in the side of the ship. I could still hear Edmunds thoughts, even though they were slightly fuzzy. I guessed this was because of the distance between us. My head shot up as Edmunds thoughts went blank. No emotions, words, nor images floated from his mind into mine any longer.

Without thinking I jumped into the water and propelled myself toward the ship. Water crackled with electricity as I felt my powers surge. The boat was even closer to the island now, close enough to let down the anchor. As if responding to my thoughts, I made a sharp turn as the anchor fell right where my head had been. Letting out a sigh of relief, I flicked my tail towards the surface. I broke through the surf as the crew let down a single life boat. The kings and queens of Narnia sat rowing the boat to shore. The rest of the crew scrambled around throwing ropes up at the Shrieker, the rest were Preparing to let down another boat.

I swam towards the beach as the bunch of royalty pulled up on the shore. I perched myself on a rock and watched in horror as Peter and Caspian dragged a limp Edmund onto the white sand. Blood spilled from a wound in his side, his chest heaved in uneven patterns.

"Edmund!" I screamed, causing the group around him to turn and look in my direction.

I pushed myself back into the water. With a few flicks of my tail I was just close enough to land to sit in the sand with my upper torso above sea level. Caspian looked down at Lucy and said something to her, but I still couldn't hear. He looked back over to me and began wading in the water, waves lazily lapping up to his knees. When he was about three feet from me, I instinctively backed away. My instincts still told me to steer clear of humans while in this form. Caspian immediately stopped, I saw his lips move but I couldn't hear him. I shook my head and pointed to my ears, he understood. I slowly became aware of the fact that the muscles in my arm were still tensed. I relaxed them and slowly inched back to my original spot. My waist was still submerged in the water.

I looked back to Edmund. Lucy was pouring a few drops of her healing vial into Edmunds mouth. Moments later his body lurched forwards as if he were coughing, then his siblings helped him to sit up. Lucy was the first one to lock him into a bear hug, Susan followed, Peter just gave him a manly pat on the back. I smiled and sighed in relief, the telepathy link came back full force. _'Kate? Kate!'_ Edmunds voice called frantically in my mind.

I smiled wider _'Turn around.'_

He turned his head to the side and our eyes met, he smiled. I looked back up to Caspian's questioning gaze. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. I dived back into the surf, dragging myself onto the white sand behind a large rock. I wasn't quite ready for the Pevensie's to see my tail. Holding my palm above the glistening green scales, steam began to curl off of my body. Moments later my tail shimmered slightly before my legs returned. I was completely dry.

Brushing myself off, I fixed my hair before darting out from behind the boulder. Caspian was out of the water now, and Edmund stood surrounded by his siblings. He read my thoughts and turned as I sprinted towards his open arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he twirled me around in a circle. I giggled as we stopped spinning, my arms still wrapped around his neck. Edmunds arms wrapped tightly around the small of my waist. I smiled as we just stared into each others eyes for a moment, then his lips came crashing into mine. We pulled apart as I registered someone clearing their throat from Edmunds thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>It's ALIIIIIVVVEEEEEE! OMQ IT'S BEEN SO LONG! But you know, they don't have computer access in Carithium. Well they do...but I was too busy preparing a war against Delithia. Good thing their ruler, Delilah, just decided to move. So there is no longer cause for a war! But now I have to worry about how to topple a Goddess because she obsesses too much. Yes, being Queen of Carithium came be stressfull sometimes. But I manage to not loose my sanity. What is Carithium you ask? Why it's a planet, of course! But not just any planet, MY planet! Ruled solely by me: Cari! <strong>

**Ok, so I might have made up an entire new language last year. It was suppost to just be so that teachers couldn't read our notes that we passed around in class. But then my group of friends and I decided to name it Cariaus. And then that lead to Carithium. And then that lead to pandomonium. And what's Delithia? **

**I just made that up two seconds ago actually...Delithia is a neighboring planet of Carithium, but the two planets are rivals. Yea it's ruled by Delilah because my friend Delilah was the one to get fed up with Carithuim and bugged everyone about stopping it. So now her and her evil planet are the prime rivals of Carithuim!**

**don't ask...**

**Telby- So what took so long to update?**

**Cari- Well, Telby, one thing just led to another...**

**Telby- Like?**

**Cari- Well let's see...I lost inspiration and ideas for a while, got sick, computer acted up, christmas chaos, birthday chaos, my cat died, got a palat expander put in, projects, homework, AND MY POWER GOT CUT OFF!**

**Telby- Why'd your power get cut off?**

**Cari- Mom didn't pay the bill! Claimed she "Didn't know they could cut the power." **

**Telby- Woooooowwwww!**

**Cari- WOWZERZ!**

**Telby- Anything else we should add?**

**Cari- EVIL TACO LAWN GNOMES ARE INVADING OUR STORES! I HAVE PROOF!**

**Telby- You mean that picture you sent me of the green garden gnomes at Marshall's?**

**Cari- YES!**

**Telby- Wow...**

**Cari- AND they made a vase fall on an innocent bystandard!**

**Telby- Uhm?**

**Cari- OH NO!**

**Telby- WHAT? What is it?**

**Cari- Why didn't I see the signes sooner!**

**Telby- What signes?**

**Cari- THE NINJA PSYCHIC PINNAPPLES ARE COMING!**

**Telby- Uhmm...?**

**Cari- If you befriend a ninja psychic pinnapple, they'll tell you which stocks to invest in!**

**Telby- Uh-**

**Cari- AND THEN THEY SHOVE YOU DOWN A WELL!**

**Telby- What?..?**

**Cari- But they weren't using their usual tactics then...SHE MUST HAVE KNOWN THE PINNAPPLE CODE!**

**Telby- who? What pinnaplle code?**

**Cari- THE CIVILIAN! She must have befriended a ninja psychic pinnaple! But she also must have known the pinnapple code! That's why the ninja psychic pinnapples tried to crush her under the force of a mighty foot tall vase! She was staying away from wells! And it's not like ninja psychic pinnapples can move anything other than a foot tall vase! **

**Telby- Cari...What did I tell you about leaning forward too far when your using sharpies in art class?**

**Cari- I'm not even in art class anymore! Which is good since I saw the teacher eyeing my table suspiciously when the clay *insert health class word* was thrown across the room!**

**Telby- CARI?**

**Cari- WHAT! Don't look at me! Geez Shelby, I may have done many weird things to a particular face in that class, but I never made a clay *insert health class word* before! If I wanted to do that, all I'd need is a cucumber and a couple of lemons!**

**Telby- You've done things to a face?**

**Cari- yea, I cut out his eye sockets and shoved a pencil up his nose.**

**Telby- ...?**

**Cari- What did I do now?**

**STAY TUNNED! CT TV WILL BE BACK IN A MOMENT!**


	10. Welcome to Paradise

**Chapter 10**

Four days had passed on the island. We hadn't set sail yet due to damage to the ship from the attack. The Captain said that with every crew member helping out, it would be fixed in a week and a half's time. So until then, we're basically stranded. Oh joy.

Don't get me wrong, it wouldn't be too bad...if the seasons didn't change just about every other day. When we got here, it was the peak of summer. A tropical paradise. But the next day, Fall rolled in. The leaves on the trees changed colors over night, and began falling by the next. Now it's winter. Today's the first day of the freezing temperatures, it happened over night, so we all had to bundle up in any extra clothing we could find on board the ship. Luckily though, Susan made sure that there were plenty of cloaks for us and wool for the crew. Not that they needed it though. They ran around the ship like over grown guinea pigs. They generated so much body heat most only wore short sleeves and trousers.

I was still deaf though. Lucy tried using her healing elixir on me, but it didn't work in the slightest. Luckily though, the telepathy link between me and Edmund still ran strong. We're beginning to learn how to control it though, so we still have the privacy our minds had before the link.

-0-0-0-

The snow crunched under my feet, reminding me of my arrival in Narnia. I walked hand in hand with Edmund at my side, our cloaks billowing behind us in a soft winter breeze. Our breath could be seen in puffs of white gas. We walked in silence until Edmund spoke.

"Are you sure you're alright with them knowing?" I could hear the words he spoke through his own hearing.

I inhaled deeply "It's honestly not my first choice, but they would've found out eventually."

Edmund nodded in understanding. None of the Pevensie's thought of me any differently now that they knew, although, Peter had made a joke saying he "knew there was something fishy about me."

Susan's opened up to me even more now, as well. She's began to be more like an older sister to me, one that I never had but always wanted.

Ed chuckled as he picked up the memory of Peters words from my thoughts "Pete will Pete." he said.

We stopped walking and just smiled at each other for a moment. A glint of mischief shone in his eyes. I gave him a quizzical look before trying to push my mind into his own, but to no avail. Before I knew it, a ball of ice cold snow flew from Ed's direction and into my shoulder. I squealed at the unexpected temperature before my lips broke into a grin. I began laughing and formed a snow ball of my own. I threw it at Edmund, who ducked his head out of the way just in time for it to miss his forehead. His own face broke into a grin as he shoved a wall of snow at my body. I laughed and turned my head away from the powdery white snow. I shrieked and laughed at the same time as a lump of the cold powder made its way down my blouse. I shivered as the ice crystals melted into freezing water and trickled down my back.

"Edmund!" I yelled as I counted the seconds in my head.

Before I knew it, I had landed on the ground with a dull _thump_. My cloak and other clothing had disappeared and was now replaced by my light green top and tail. The sound of Edmunds laughter boomed across the trees, I turned and scowled at him, his smile and laughter disappeared. "Oh you think this is funny?" I challenged.

Edmund shrunk back from the look in my eyes, I knew I was intimidating him. I lifted my palm above the snow and willed it to begin steaming.

Realization crossed Edmunds features, "Oh no..." he sighed as the snow began melting into water, levitating into the air as it did so.

I smiled devilishly before shoving my palm in Edmunds direction, the water soaking him from head to toe. He just stood there for a moment before he began laughing. He looked so ridiculous with his clothing clinging to him at every angle and his hair plastered to his forehead and hanging limply in his eyes. A smile broke across my face and soon I was laughing uncontrollably. "I win." I stated sweetly.

Edmund shook his head in disbelief "Using a supernatural advantage is no fair!" he protested.

I giggled, "Yes, but triggering a supernatural disadvantage is also no fair!" I replied with a smirk.

At his defeated look, I steam dried my tail and my legs were soon back. I jumped back up on my feet and walked passed Ed. "Hey! What about me? It's freezing!"

I turned back around and rolled my eyes playfully at him, but complied all the same. I heated up the water he was covered in just enough for it to evaporate. By the time I was done, we both looked the same as we did when we set out. I smiled once and turned back around. I didn't get too far though. At that moment, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and spun me around in a circle. When Edmund put me down, he spun me around once again so that I was facing him. I just stood there staring at him breathlessly.

"I believe I win." he spoke softly, his warm breath blew gently across my neck.

I shivered as goose bumps formed on my skin. We gazed into each others eyes for a moment before I slowly became aware of the distance between us slowly closing. I crashed my lips into his, my hands reaching up to tangle themselves in Ed's dark locks. His arms curled around the small of my waist, deepening the kiss. I already knew I was in love with the man before me, but I could feel the emotion growing. Stronger and stronger until I felt like my heart would burst.

Wait, my...heart?

As if a response to the thought, I could feel the strange thumping sensation in my chest. It was just I had felt it before, but now it somehow felt stronger. More powerful. And reluctant to end.

I pulled away from Edmund and gripped the spot on my chest where the pounding emanated from. I could feel it straining against my insides, burning me to the core. A deranged scream filled the air, followed by Edmunds panic stricken voice -both physical and telepathic- calling my name in sheer horror.

My knees gave out and I began to fall to the snow covered ground. Edmunds strong arms caught me in time, and he slowly eased me down so that we were crouched next to each other. I held onto him with a death grip as the pain slowly spread from my chest and outwards into my body. It felt as if something was forcing its way through my body. It hurt like Hell, but it somehow gave me energy that I never had before. I suddenly felt alive and revitalized. I looked down at my arms which Edmund grasped tightly in concern. It was then that I noticed just how tanned Edmund looked compared to my own paper white complexion. My gaze found its way to the purple veins just below my skin. I stared, mesmerized, as the color slowly lightened to a pale blue. Color began to form in my skin, transforming it with light reds, browns, and yellows. Before I knew it my hands no longer held their ghostly glow, but a beautiful golden tan. My hand traveled to my cheek, I was surprised to find it held a warmth it never had before.

I looked up at Edmund who stared back at me, awestruck. My palm rested on my chest, the rhythmic thumping never slowing. I reached out and grabbed Edmunds hand, placing it lightly where my palm was. He looked at me, surprise sketched across his features, and smiled. "You did it!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet before picking me up bridal style.

"You broke the curse!" he cheered and spun me around before planting a deep and passionate kiss on my lips.

I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek, I shook my head in response "We did it."

-0-0-0-

The snow was slowly beginning to melt by now. It was clear that spring was on its way. Judging by the position of the sun, I'd guess it's just passed midday. Edmund and I were still out on our walk, even though we were suppose to be back to the ship soon. Knowing the other royals, they'd probably be getting worried soon. I voiced my thoughts as Ed and I sat on a small log watching a flower blossom before our very eyes. The stem rose from the defrosting earth only seconds before petals extended from the tip, revealing vibrant pink and red.

Edmund nodded in agreement, got off the log, and offered me his hand. I smiled as he raised me gently to my feet. But that was when a glint of light caught my eye. "What was that?" I asked out loud.

Turning my gaze quickly to my right, I took a few cautious steps forwards. The soft tinkling of wind chimes could be heard in my mind, though I was sure the sound was not coming from the telepathy link. "Kate-" Edmund began, but I cut him off.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him.

Ed gave me a puzzled look and shook his head "Hear what?" he questioned.

"Wind chimes." I responded and took another step towards the trees, the sound grew louder in my mind.

I glanced back shortly at Ed before taking another step, and then another, and another; each movement growing more confident. I stopped as I felt a sort of tug on my clothing, as if some kind of force was urging me forwards. Before I could back away, the force grew stronger. I felt my cloak snag on a low branch before I was sucked through the illusion of trees. White flashed across my vision before sunlight poured back in. The next thing I knew I was rolling down a hill of green grass, Edmund tumbling at my side. We landed with a thud at the bottom of the hill, both facing towards the brightly lit sky. I blew a chunk of hair from my face and gasped at the sight around me. About a dozen or so men stood over us, all skinny and brown skinned with tribal like markings on their faces and bodies. Most held simple wooden rods with sharp spear tips made from some sort of rock.

"Uh...hi?" I tried dumbly.

Two of the men grabbed my arms and hauled me to my feet. Even though their ribs were visible, they were strong. Very strong. I glanced behind me and saw that four of the men surrounded Edmund as well. Two held firmly onto his arms, the other two pointing their spears at him. I saw the man holding onto my right arm say something to one of the others with their spear pointed at Edmund. I noticed the one with the spear looked slightly larger and stronger than the rest, he was probably the leader of the group. He nodded and spoke to the entire group. I heard his words through Edmunds mind.

"_Co-huna! Co-huna En-Ek meh-kah!"_ the man shouted, the group cheered in response.

The words seemed to flow through my mind before slowly processing in my thoughts "Bring them! Bring them forth to the stone!" the translation of the words burned bright in my mind.

'_That's the ancient language.'_ Edmunds thoughts penetrated my own.

I resisted the urge to turn my head and look at him now that the group was pulling us forward. Instead, I focused on our surroundings. Trying to find anything that might be helpful. We were being hauled through a meadow of green grass and small flowers. This meadow was obviously not touched by the islands magic.

As nothing useful could be seen, my thoughts wondered back to the language. How had I known what those words meant? There's no way I could've heard it before. This was a purely Narnian language; written long before order came to the land. Yet, I felt confident my translation was correct.

As we walked forward I became slowly aware of the areas in front of me beginning to blur. Soon, the air was shimmering and crackling with energy. Before I had realized it, we were being hauled up the stone steps of an ancient-looking temple. The exterior stone walls were a deep ocean blue, with intricate patterns carved purposefully into the hard stone. The men continued pushing me forwards. I could see their lips moving, but Edmund was purposefully blocking out their words. This is how I knew they were shouting profanities; I laughed internally.

The interior of the temple was a lot like the outside. Blue stone made up the walls, with cave like drawings littering every corner, depicting ancient battles. The same intricate patterns from the outside were also carefully carved into the walls as well, I soon realized that this was writing. I tried reading it, but I couldn't at the pace the men were forcing me to go. We stopped in front of a heavy metal door, iron maybe. The leader of the group stepped away along with three others before the leader held up his tanned hands. He spoke something, but I couldn't catch what it was. Edmund was still blocking the sounds around us. The door began to blur, as the temple had upon our arrival, and soon it had changed completely. A swirling black and white vortex replaced the door, and a cool breeze whipped my hair behind my shoulders. The leader and his followers stepped through, and the vortex disappeared. Honestly, I was quite amazed I wasn't freaking out because of this.

That left me and Edmund to stand along with the remainder of islanders in the dimly lit corridor. Torches lined the walls about two yards away from the next, and the place held a creepy feel alongside that. Now that we had stopped, I focused on the writing. I knew this must be the ancient language, but apparently translating spoken words was much easier than reading them. The letters consisted of lines, dots, squiggles, and random shapes. I think hieroglyphs would be easier to decipher.

The door slowly creaked open and the leader came back into the hall. Seriously, what was the point of the vortex if they were just going to end up in the next room anyways?

We stepped through the open door to find it led into a single, yet vast, chamber. On the far end of the chamber sat three thrones made of ivory. Why ivory, don't ask me. On the thrones, sat three elder men each with gray hair and withering skin. All three had the dark, sun tanned complexion as the next, with equally dark eyes to match. Our captors led up to the thrones before throwing me to the ground. Edmund, instead, was hauled off to the side. Ed gave me access to his hearing again and I could hear him yell my name. I tried to look up at him, but one of the men holding me kicked me in the ribs before shoving my face back down towards the ground.

"Kate!" Ed yelled, "Let go of her!" he shouted at the men, who ignored him.

The men in the thrones didn't move as one of them spoke, although, I couldn't tell which one since my head was still bowed to the ground. "A woman?" he sneered.

I scowled, thankful these men couldn't see the look of utter disgust in my eyes. A man to my right spoke in the ancient language, I didn't have time to translate it. But what I did have time for, was to feel the blinding pain as a hard object collided with my skull as my vision went dark and my senses went dull.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRRRYYYYYYYYY! I haven't updated in forever! Please don't get your pitchforks! But you know what could make me update sooner next time? R-E-V-I-E-W! (hint, hint) <strong>

**Telby- So Cari, what news do we have for our-**

**Cari- *Cough* MY**

**Telby- -your readers?**

**Cari- Weeeeeeeeeellllllllllllll...I GOT A DOG!**

**Telby- OMQ, WHATS ITS NAME?**

**Cari- Mya! And she's a shiba inu/shepard mix! She looks like a fox! **

**Telby- Awwww! Ed and Kate should get a dog when they get married!**

**Cari- Dude...I nvr said they were gonna get married...**

**Telby- Well they should...**

**Cari- Yea, well what if Kate met a nice Merdude and ran off with him?**

**Telby- Then I'd shoot you.**

**Cari- No, because your already dead.**

**Telby- ...? I'm not dea-**

**Cari- *BAAAAANNNGGGGGG***

**Telby- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOOOORRRRR!**

**Cari- so how bout them mets?**

**Telby- Wow.**

**Cari- I saw a poster the other day. And it was an advertisement for Tide...ok, I actually didn't see it. Little Lolo told me bout it...but anywhoozle, it has a yankees shirt ontop. And then it has a picture of Tide, then it shows a redsox T under that. And then it said "Tide takes the shit out of your cloths"! ! XD I LUV U TIDE!**

**Telby- HAHAHA! NICE!**

**Cari- IKR! And I probably just lost about 85% of my readers by putting tht, BUT IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT! (I luv u guys! :P) HAHA! U SUCK YANKEES! (srry, Uncle Mark!)**

**Telby- lolz, so do we have any other announcements? **

**Cari- Well, I know that Return to Your Roots WILL have a sequel, but I don't know what I'm going to call it. And let's just say, many of you will hate me for what I have planned as the ending of Return to Your Roots, and maybe even for some of the shtufflez in the sequel-**

**Telby- *GASP***

**Cari- Dude, I already told you about that stuff!**

**Telby- Oh yea...**

**Telby- EPICNESSSSSSSS!**

**Cari- GO ALICE CULLEN! U ROCK! AND JASPERS PRETTY HOT TOO! **

**Telby- *facepalm* WRONG FANFICTION!**

**Cari-... oops...**

**-IMPORTANT NOTICE-**

**Hey guys, how's it going! I just found out how to check your ratings or stuff like that on here, and I must say...YOU GUYS R AMAZING! **

**Alright, so now for the important notice. I'M NOW A BETA READER! YAAAYYY! I would be best with fanfictions for Charmed (especially Charmed), Twilight, and Narnia (as long as it's based on the movies). So if you guys need a betareader, or if you know someone who would like one, be sure to PM me! Or, you can email me at Anonymouswriter13 aol. com (remove the spaces)**

**-END OF IMPORTANT NOTICE-**

**You can also email me if you have any questions on Return to Your Roots or any of my other stories, because I'm more likely to respond to an email than a PM. Or if you just want to say HI! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Darkness surrounded me, even though I was sure my eyes had once again opened. My side rested uncomfortably on a cold, stone floor. My ankle was sore from the heavy chains it was tied to. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, the chains jangled from my ankle to the spot on the wall they connected to. My head swayed slightly, my palm connected with the floor abruptly as I instinctively braced myself.

"Kate?" Called a weak voice off to my right.

My head turned, searching through the darkness, until my eyes connected with familiarity. His brown eyes held a glint of light in them despite the lack of sunshine in the dungeons. "Edmund?" I responded, slowly crawling over to his cell.

"Kate, oh thank Aslan you're alright!" he cried in relief.

I smiled weakly, grabbing his hands through the bars separating us. "They knocked you out, I tried to do something but they outnumbered me." he said.

I nodded, "Even you can't fight what was meant to be."

Ed looked at me as if I'd gone crazy, "What do you mean?"

I smiled reassuringly, "Aslan's planned both our destiny's. I know he wouldn't have brought us both here to die, therefore, we're meant to make it out of here. We just have to stay strong until we do."

Ed sighed, "I was suppose to protect you!" he ranted.

I shook my head, "No, Edmund. We'll be alright, but not if you keep beating yourself up like this. You need your strength, we both do."

I'll admit, I was slightly amazed how calm I was managing to be in our situation. "Besides," I added "I have a gut feeling something's coming. We won't be in here for long, a day at most, but we'll fr-" I paused, seeming unable to complete the word. "We'll be out of here soon." I finished, still unsatisfied with my words, or in this case, lack of them.

We sat in darkness for what seemed like forever until the doors to the dungeons opened. Light filtered into the room, making me wince and shield my eyes. Four guards came in and unlocked our cells, not saying a single word to us. As they began pushing me out of the dungeon I was again surprised by how strong they were.

They led Edmund and I up a large stairway and down a hallway, stopping the huge door we had entered through before. Once again, the vortex was opened, though, this time we were lead into it. It didn't feel as I expected it would, actually, it didn't feel like anything at all. It just felt as if we'd stepped through just another doorway. When we were led inside, I was amazed by its size. It was about the size of a baseball field and had stained glass windows decorating the top of the four walls. This was definitely not the room we had been in before, yet I knew that this was it's location. A sense of familiarity washed over me as my eyes rested upon the stone alter placed in the center of the room. A single ray of eerie light beamed down on the charcoal colored stone rested atop the alter. The light bended around the stone, giving it a sense of pure darkness. I was now aware of the three elders standing in a line behind the stone, the middle on squinting his eyes at Edmund and I in curiosity.

_"High King Richard, to what do we owe the honor?" a mocking voice filled my ears._

_The dirty blonde haired king looked into the elders eyes, a look of fury blending with hate and anger. "Let them go." he demanded, drawing his sword._

_I could tell he was about to charge the powerful beings before us. I felt an arm beside me tense, "No Richard! Don't!" she yelled, causing the king to look at her with sad eyes._

_The door burst open at that time, three figures rushed in, weapons drawn. "Amelia!" James yelled upon seeing the large men holding me back. He knew they could probably snap my neck with a single flinch._

_"Release them!" demanded Gwyneth, aiming her bow at the men holding us._

_A teenage girl ran in behind her, her dagger out and aimed at the elders. She looked at us, one of the giant men drew his sword, the blade connected lightly with the woman beside me. "Elizabeth!" Richard yelled, holding his sword higher._

_More men came from the shadows, all with large swords drawn. They charged at the four, Richard turned to the girls, "Gwyneth, Renee, get out of here!"_

A white light blinded my vision, bringing me out of the trance. I looked around me, still expecting to see the large men attacking the four monarchs, whose faces were now a blur. I felt strange as I was lead closer and closer to the alter. It felt as if someone had stepped into my body with me still in it, and their conscience was slowly seeping into mine, yet there was nothing but my own. Part of me was wondering where they had all gone, while the rest of me was trying to figure out an escape.

I could feel a spear pushing into my back, but not so hard as to pierce the skin. I found my gaze shift to the elders, "What happened to you people?" I found myself asking before I could stop myself.

I guess that was the wrong thing to ask since the spear was moved long enough for the rod to be slammed against my spine. I crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain. I felt the room spin...that's weird, I thought I was hit in the spine. My head was pounding, feeling as if someone had penetrated it and was now screaming bloody murder.

_"Amelia!" Elizabeth screamed._

_I was laying on the ground, my hand clamped to the back of my head. The stone alter was cold against my back, and my sides burned from dragging across the ground. Trying to stand, I only found myself falling. Blood covered the ground around me, weakening me further. A trail of golden light was flowing from my body and into the stone, slowly turning it from black to a blood red. My eyelids grew heavy, but I refused to close them, knowing that once they were, they would never open again. _

_I looked up only to see arrows lodging themselves in the elders chest's. It was the crew, armed with whatever they could find. I felt myself being pulled away from the temple, the trail of light breaking away and my energy slowly returning. _

I looked up at the elders again, now noticing the scars on each of their chests, just large enough to be from arrows. My gaze shifted to the men, my eyes trained on their faces. They held hard features, and looks that lacked of any emotion. But as I peered deeper into their eyes, I got glimpses of the truth. Each of them had once stood before the stone, the powerful magic draining them of their souls. Turning them into immortal, strong, and powerful beings. But now it had all changed, the stone needed more magic to sustain them. I didn't know how I knew all this. It felt as if the knowledge was someone else's, and I was just tapping into it. Amelia's maybe?

I hadn't realized I had voiced my conclusion aloud until I was being kicked in the side, seeing as I was still on the ground. I bit my lip to avoid voicing my pain, I could hear Edmund yelling my name in concern. Edmund! I had almost forgotten he was still here. I couldn't let him face the same fate that these islanders had in mind for me.

"No!" I said, "Let him go! He doesn't have any magic, he's no use to you! I'm the one the stone wants!"

Ed shouted in protest, earning him a punch to the gut. As if it was responding to my words, the stone cast an eerie glow across the room; my instincts shouted at me to run. Before I knew it I was being shoved towards the alter once more. One of the elders plucked the stone from its resting place before slowly stepping towards me. He smiled wickedly at me, making me want to cringe away from him. I felt my knees weaken by its presence, the glow seemed to brighten as it came closer to me.

Without warning, the stone was shoved into my chest. A burst of golden light exploded from my body on contact, causing me to collapse. My entire body was tingling, and I felt my sight go blurry. My newly found heartbeat quickened, but that only seemed to speed the draining process.

The stone had been replaced on the alter, the elder backing away. I raised my hand to the stone, intending on heating it to the point of bursting. The stone shook slightly in place, but it stopped within seconds. It was draining my powers too fast for me to do anything. It took me a while to realize that I couldn't hear anything, the telepathy link must have been broken. I looked back to see Edmund being restrained by guards as he struggled to race to my side. His eyes were filled with pure fear yet they held a severed glint to them. I tried to speak, tell him that I was going to be alright, but nothing came from my mouth.

My head collided with the floor, but I was still aware of my surroundings. Everything around me was in slow motion, and though I could see everything, nothing registered. The world could be ending around me and I still wouldn't have noticed, I was too far gone. My thoughts were wordless echo's in my mind, bouncing aimlessly throughout my skull. Any pain I may have had was long gone. Then again, what was pain anyways? What am I doing here? I feel myself slipping away, and I want to give in. I feel like I'm floating far away from the scene around me, and I want to keep going. I want to close my eyes and slip into a deep slumber. But if I want to, why haven't I done that yet? I think I will...right now...all I have to do is sleep...

There were colors all around me. Bright, happy colors. So this is what it's like to die...is that what this is? Dying? It is. But then why do I feel myself slowly awakening. Something warm was forcing its way down my throat and throughout my body, waking me up from this eternal rest. With determination it began vanishing from my system. I refused it, forcing its demise until none was left. Now I can die in peace. I don't see what's so bad about it, or why I've been fighting so long to avoid it. I feel peaceful, no pain, no worries, no thoughts, no memories. Dying is simple. Much easier that staying alive. Why do people bother fighting against disease, or injury? Why are they so happy when they come out alive? Being dead is so much better. But why haven't I gone anywhere yet? I know that I'm dead, so why isn't there anything here? Maybe that's not what death is. No golden gateway, heaven or even rebirth. Just being trapped within your own personal darkness for eternity. Nothing but endless nothings. The darkness comforts me, shielding me from everything. I don't want to ever come out of this again. But am I really dead? No, I can feel my heart still beating. As if by will the rhythmic beating slowed dramatically, coming closer and closer to a stop. Good, keep slowing. Good, almost stopped. Last beat, and then it'll all be over-

My brain was shocked back into function as ice cold water splashed against my face. My heart rate sped up instantly, pumping blood through my body once more. I gasped for breath, my eyes flying open in surprise. The four Pevensie's plus Caspian were all surrounding me, staring down at me with tears in their eyes. The sound of running water filled my mind, a sign that the telepathy link was back. I wrapped my arms around Edmund, pulling him down to my level now that my tail had replaced my legs. I was sobbing into his neck as he held me close.

Now that I was back, all thoughts of death vanished from my mind. That's what was scaring me the most. Not the fact that I almost died, but the fact that I wanted to. I had come one heart beat away from leaving the world. It had seemed as if there was nothing good in the world. I had felt as if being alive was only a burden. I couldn't even begin to think of my family, my friends, or even Edmund. It was like I was mentally unable to remember everything that I had to live for.

Somewhere, the back of my mind seemed to be screaming at me. Telling me that I've barely begun to live my life. That I still have so much to look forward to in life. Now that I'm once again in control of my thoughts, all of it began registering. I would never graduate, or get a job. I'd never find my father, or get married. I'd never have children. For some reason the idea of never starting a family crushed me. I guess you never realize the true important things in life until they're almost ripped away from you.

I pulled back and looked into Edmunds eyes which were filled with sorrow and hurt. More tears flowed from my eyes, "I was so close..." a sob raked across my body, "It wanted me to die!" I gasped as realization hit me.

The Pevensie's looked at me in confusion, "What wanted you to die?" Peter asked.

I looked back to Edmund, "The stone. It was messing with my will! It was making me think I wanted to die more than anything!"

Upon hearing that, Edmund pulled me into another hug. "Come on," he said as he pulled back, "Dry yourself off so we can head back to camp."

It was then that I remembered how I had been splashed with water to wake me up. There was a stream not even a foot to my left, explaining the sound of running water when I had woken up. I lifted my palm above my tail, the water evaporated as my legs reappeared and we began heading back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeyyyyyy...I can explain- <strong>

**Fans: *Fans charge with pitchforks* "GET HEEERRRR!"**

**Me: "Uhhhhhh...ROLL THE NEXT CLIP STEVEN!"**

**Telby: *Ring, Ring***

**Cari: *Answers the phone* Hello?**

**Telby: So what did take you so long to update?**

**Cari: Weeelllll...I had a major case of writers block until I FINALLY came up with something to put in this chapter.**

***SMACK!***

**Cari: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Telby: YOU HAD ME SCARED!**

**Cari: WELL BLAME THAT STUPID STONE, NOT ME!**

**Telby: BUT YOU CREATED THE STONE, SO TECHNICALLY ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!**

**Cari: Touche...wait a minute...how can you slap me if were on the phone?**

**Telby: YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Well If any of you were wondering what's with the whole phone-ness, it's because Telby has officially moved to Florida :)...JUST KIDDING TELBY! (or am I? ;D)

So just a quick message to all of my fellow peers...CONGRADULATIONS!

Summer's here so that means school's out (Well more like two weeks ago, but I wasn't here to say anything.) So congrads! But unfortunatly my school is now officially closed for good as well. Goodbye MBMS!

**Just in case any of you were wondering, reviewing would make me update MUCH faster. Inspiration is key!**


	12. Special Announcement, plz read!

**Special Announcement!**

**Special announcement to all of my fans! First of all, I want to thank all of you for supporting me. It's means SO MUCH! **

**Anyways, I want to be able to keep in touch with anyone who wants to. Sooooooooo...**

**To anyone on Skype who wants updates on my fanfiction's as well as sneak peaks and other insiders...or if you just want to talk (I love talking to you guys!) my Skype ID is: karicaricarlgrace (Make sure that it's not capitalized) **

**As for anyone on Oovoo, my ID is the same as the Skype. But for some reason it doesn't want to cooperate when people search for me. So try it, but if it doesn't work don't hesitate to send me a PM and I'll add you instead. I don't know what the problem is with that thing. **

**So, that's all. A storms comin, so I got to go before I loose power. I hope to hear from you soon!**


	13. IT'S BACK! MONDAY APRIL 22nd!

Alright, so I have good news for all of you Return to Your Roots fans!

Many months ago I officially put Return to Your Roots on hiatus. The reason for this was that the story had gone VERY far off the track of what I wanted. To be honest, there was no way to fix it. I tried cramming in a few key details I would need for the sequel, but all it did was downgrade the quality of my writing.

I know I've been planning rewrites for a couple of my other fanfictions, and believe me I've worked on them. However, Return to Your Roots is (as of now) the most developed as well as popular story I've ever written.

SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...

RETURN TO YOUR ROOTS IS BACK!

At this moment, I am finishing up the plans and outline of a rewrite so that I know where it needs to go. BUT the first chapter of the rewrite WILL be up MONDAY April 22nd! That is guarenteed!

In the rewrite I will be bringing in a few new characters as well as all of the ones you already know and love. Expect to see changes in the overall plot as well as new conflicts being introduced at every turn! And the young, sweet, Katherine Gemmel will be shown in a completely new light. In the rewrite all of the characters will be explored in new depths, and nothing you know of the original novel will be the same!

Expect another announcement NEXT MONDAY to view the very first chapter of Return to Your Roots!


	14. ITS UP! CLICK THE lINK

Alright! It's finally time! Prologue AND Chapter 1 of the rewrite is up! Enjoy! Fav, follow, review. Hope to see you soon!

s/9227115/1/Return-to-Your-Roots


End file.
